Kamen Rider Phantom
by Hellbreaker
Summary: For a long time Danny Fenton's parent had gone missing leaving him and Jazz in their uncle's care. But when ghosts started showing up, Danny finds himself wrapped up in a battle to save his town. With a strange belt, that his parents had made before their disappearance, around his waist Danny must face these ghost as Amity Park's motorcycle riding hero, Kamen Rider Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The rights of Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider belong to their respective owners. I have no intention of making a profit off of this story, nor do I claim ownership of several of the characters within this story.**

**Anyway, this story is actually the fusion of two Danny Phantom stories I had thought about doing but became this. It's a dark remake to Danny Phantom, but it is also a crossover to Japan's biggest franchise that started back in April 3, 1971, thirty-three years before Danny Phantom aired on April 3, 2004. As for how this story will work, I plan on making a few minor changes with the DP series. Nothing too big aside from changing a few of the ghosts' background stories and personalities, but all the characters will be more or less the same.**

**Also before anyone even thinks about asking about the pairings, let me be perfectly clear with everyone on this. Danny and Sam are a couple in this story, so no complaining about how cliché or how it would never work or last, or any of that Sam isn't right for Danny because she only likes him for his ghost half bullshit. I've read the opinions of those who are against DxS on many other sites, read profiles of fan girls who hate that coupling, and I find all of those complaints to be completely stupid because here is the harsh truth that all of those DxS haters should accept. ****Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's cartoon****. What he says goes, so you can either: accept the pairing, stop reading this and go back to your little comfort zones depicting Danny being molested by Vlad, or whatever; I really don't give a damn.**

**If you don't like those options then how about this one instead, make your own cartoon with your own original characters, not based on or parodies of characters of DP, and deal with people trying to tell you who should be with who that goes against what you wanted in your own cartoon.**

**With that out of the way, let's begin the story of Kamen Rider Phantom.**

**Ghosts, High School, and a Strange Belt**

Within a massive laboratory there was a man in his late thirties standing in front of a large desk with Ouija board in the middle. The man had a slender form, dressed in a black suit, gray hair pulled back into a mullet. His midnight blue eyes looked over notes that were next to the Ouija board before turning his attention to four items on another desk.

There was an acid green broadsword, a dream catcher, a big thermostat, and Arabian jewelry on the top of the table. These items may seem to be insignificant, but to this man, they were a part of his plans. He gave a small smug smirk before pressing a few buttons on the panel.

"Now, according to my research, by using the Ouija board and by reciting the incantations I should be able to summon the ghosts I need. Once that is achieved they will automatically move towards the items on my desk and merge with them," said the man as he began to perform this ritual.

As this man chanted words from a strange language, a large mass of white electric energy began to appear. Slowly the white energy started to turn green until a large flash of green light appeared creating a small portal. The man watched as four green mists like beings flew out of the portal before it closed. The mists floated towards the four items and entered them. The four items started to float up in the air, glowing green until they started to take form.

The green sword was soon gripped by what appeared to be a black knight with a purple flaming cape. It was impossible to make out his face due to his helmet covering it and the inside of the helmet looked as black as pitched darkness. The only things anyone could see were his small green eyes. He had a human skull on his waist which was covered by his metal skirt armor. His gauntlets were gray flames.

The dream catcher became shrouded in darkness as a big shadow like being with purple horns appeared in place of the dream catcher. His face was pasty white with sinister red eyes, a purple scar on his left eye, and purple lips. His entire body was black, but he also had what looked like stars within him.

The thermostat was surrounded by a small tornado that slowly formed a bulky chest with a black shirt with spikes on the shoulders. Black gloves appeared where the arms would be located at as green ectoplasm formed the arms. The head was short and seemed to be fused with the neck. His face had red eyes and a mouth that looked like a lightning bolt. The creature also had horns shaped like a lightning bolt.

The Arabian jewelry started to move into areas that looked like where a woman's arms would be. Slowly the shape of a woman with voluptuous curves appeared. She had green skin, extremely long black hair that covered her right eye, large breasts held up by a strapless blue top, Arabian pants that looked like something from a Disney animated movie. She had three bracelets on each of her arms and a necklace with a blue jewel resting on top of her cleavage.

The four ghosts looked at each other before turning their attention towards the human that stood before them. They looked him over as if they were judging him to see if he was worth their time. The man approached them with a smug look on his face, which looked like he was expecting them to listen to him.

"Who are you human?" demanded the knight.

"I am Vlad Masters," Vlad introduced himself. "It is I who had brought all of you to this world," he added.

"And what is it you desire Vlad Masters?" asked the female ghost with a seductive voice.

"Oh no my dear," started Vlad. "It's not about what I want, it is what I can offer you," he clarified.

"And what can you possibly give us?" asked the ghost with the horns.

"Yes," agreed the tornado ghost. "What can a mere human possibly give us?" he asked with a wheezing sound at the end of his question.

"Why, access to everything this world has to offer you," answered Vlad. "I'm a very wealthy man, and nothing is out of my reach," he boasted.

"You speak quite highly of yourself human," said the knight. "But nobody would give anything away without expecting something in return," he said.

"My, you are quite observant aren't you…?" Vlad said while leaving the sentencing hanging.

"I am the Fright Knight," said the Fright Knight. "Now what is it that you want human?" he demanded.

"Only that you four serve me in my plans," answered Vlad.

The four ghosts laughed after hearing Vlad's answer. Vlad did not like how these four ghosts that he went through all the trouble summoning into the human world only for them to laugh at his proposal. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to convince the ghosts into serving him. However; before he could do so, the Fright Knight swung his sword at Vlad causing a wave of green energy hurling towards the man. The wave hit Vlad and caused him to go flying towards the desk with the Ouija board.

Vlad knocked the Ouija board off the table and somehow caused a second portal to appear. This new portal appeared to be quite unstable as it began to expand and the lab began to shake violently. The four ghosts turned intangible and flew out of the lab, leaving Vlad alone with an unstable portal.

"Oh butter biscuits!" yelled Vlad as the portal exploded and destroyed his lab, and his mansion.

Nine years later

In western New York lies a town known as Amity Park. It was not as well-known as its eastern counterpart Amityville, but that was considered a good thing because nobody would ever think that there were ghosts in this quiet urban town. However there was one family that believed that Amity Park had a much high concentration of ghost energy known as ectoplasm. That family was the Fenton family, and they had chosen to set up their home and headquarters for ghost hunters in Amity Park. The family patriarch was a man known as Jacob 'Jack' Fenton, and he was regarded as a man who was 'passionate' about his work. His wife, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton was always by his side during their endeavors as ghost hunters. The two were also amazing inventors. The people of Amity Park had mixed feeling for the couple.

Many referred to Jack Fenton with disdain and were generally annoyed with the large man's zeal, bumbling, and trigger-happy nature whenever he is hunting down ghosts despite there never being any ghosts in Amity Park. As for his wife, many men wondered how she could have picked someone like Jack Fenton. Maddie was regarded as a beautiful genius blessed with a body that many women envied, including woman half her age. She was also highly skilled martial artist and highly skilled shooter, which made her deadly to anyone who would ever harm her family.

Yet, twelve years ago Jack and Maddie had gone missing, leaving their then six year old daughter Jasmine and four year old son Daniel behind. Nobody knew what happened to them, some believed they just packed up and left the town to hunt down ghosts in another haunted town accidently leaving their kids behind. Others believed that they were killed in a shooting, but there was no evidence to support such a claim.

Regardless, their children were considered orphans and would have been put into an orphanage. Luckily for the children, Jack Fenton's younger brother Vince was contacted and rushed to Amity Park to take in his niece and nephew. Vince had to go through a lot of paperwork, but he managed to get custody of the kids until his brother and sister-in-law were found. He had also decided to stay in Amity Park and moved into the brother's home simply because his apartment wasn't capable of housing three people. Vince knew that he could never replace his brother and Maddie, but he was determined to keep Jasmine and Daniel safe until Jack and Maddie were found.

Inside a house with a strange UFO like structure on top and a large neon sign that says Fenton Works, a dark haired man in his early forties wearing a gray T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray socks was busy making breakfast. He was making scrambled eggs and had three plates set on the table. Sitting at the table was a teenage girl with orange hair, wearing a black shirt, light blue pants, and black shoes reading a book.

"Jazz, can you wake up your brother so that he can get dressed, eat breakfast, and get ready for school?" asked Vince as he continued to scramble the eggs.

"Sure thing Uncle Vince," replied Jazz as she got up from her chair and headed towards her brother's room upstairs.

Jazz reached her brother's room and began to knock on his door. She waited for a few seconds to listen for a response to her knock, but heard nothing.

"Danny!" called out Jazz. "It's time to wake up!" she told him.

Inside the room, the sleeping Danny tried to ignore his sister and go back to sleep but she continued to knock.

"Go away Jazz," moaned Danny as he placed his pillow over his head.

"Uncle Vince told me to wake you up," said Jazz before she realized something. "You remember what happened last time when you didn't come down for breakfast?" she added.

Danny's eyes opened wide after hearing what his sister was implying. He scrambled out of bed, but he got tangled in his blanket and fell off the bed. He shot up from the floor and untangled himself from the blanket before proceeding to get dressed for school.

From the other side of Danny's room, Jazz gave a small smile as she went back downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Did you get your brother to wake up?" asked Vince as he placed some scrambled eggs on his niece's plate.

"Yes Uncle Vince," answered Jazz before she began to egg her breakfast.

"Good," said Vince as he got Danny's plate ready.

The two heard a thud coming from the living room and turned to see a dark haired teenage boy wearing a white T-shirt, an opened gray hoodie jacket, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and a strange white metallic belt with a strange oval casing with a line in the middle walking towards the kitchen while rubbing his right shoulder.

"Danny," called out Vince. "What have I told you about sliding on the stair railing?" he questioned the boy.

"Uh….don't," replied Danny as he sat down.

"And yet you continue to do so," said Vince. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother telling you not to," he added.

"Well, you always told me to find ways to improve on my balance," mentioned Danny.

"I knew I should have started with placing limitations on you two when I decided to give you both basic defense lessons," Vince lamented in a hushed tone.

"Hey!" said Jazz in a slightly loud tone. "I don't act like a skateboarder trying to slide on a rail," she protested.

"It's called grinding Jazz," remarked Danny and Vince.

Jazz chose to simply ignore her brother and uncle in favor of finishing her breakfast. The two dark haired male followed her lead and ate their breakfast as well.

After finishing breakfast, Vince collected the plates and was about to start washing them as the Fenton siblings got themselves ready for school. Danny went upstairs to grab his backpack while Jazz grabbed her car keys from the key rack beside the front door.

"I'm going to school now!" Jazz called out.

"Okay Jazz!" replied Vince.

After Jazz left the house, Danny came down with his backpack and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. It was his birthday gift from his uncle six months ago when he turned sixteen. It was a black and silver 2011 Kawasaki Ninja sports bike. It was one of Danny's most prized possessions and he always took care of his bike.

"I'm gonna pick up Sam before heading to school Uncle Vince!" called out Danny.

"Okay Danny!" called out Vince.

Danny took his bike out from the back of the house and started it up. He revved the bike up before placing his helmet on and taking off towards Sam's house. The ride didn't take long as he took a shortcut to reach a purple two story house. He parked his bike close to the front door and got off his bike. He walked up towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a slim girl about his age. She had blue eyes that were brighter than Danny's own eyes, a white thin strapped shirt with a yellow star placed on the center while appearing to bulge out due to her modest sized breasts, and a short orange skirt that went down to her thighs, and white slip on shoes. She had the body of a cheerleader and long blonde hair that had a small clip on the side that looked like a flower.

"Hello there Danny," greeted the blonde girl in a flirty tone.

"Hey Star," greeted Danny, not fazed by the girl's flirting. "Is your sister ready for school?" he asked.

"Oh…" started Star. "You're here for her," she added sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, because she's both my best friend and my girlfriend," said Danny.

Before Star could say anything, her sister appeared beside her. As the two sisters stood side by side, the differences between them was easy to spot. Whereas Star had long blonde hair, Sam had short dark raven colored hair similar to Danny's own hair but she had a small ponytail on the top with a green band holding her ponytail up. Star had blue eyes while Sam's eyes were a shade of purple that remind Danny of a jewel that he could never figure out. Star would dress in bright colors while Sam was pretty much a Goth. Sam wore a black sleeveless shirt that went down towards her bellybutton with a purple skull on the center of her shirt. Underneath her shirt was a black fishnet shirt that went to her biceps. She wore black pants that had two purple stripes on the sides. She also had one black combat boots on to finish her look.

"Hey Danny," greeted Sam before she kissed his left cheek.

"Hey Sam," replied Danny as he kissed her right cheek. "Ready to head to school today?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Sam in a monotone voice. "Who wouldn't be ready for another boring day listening to people who try to give us information about things that we don't care about and won't remember by the end of the day," she added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, we could always skip," suggested Danny.

"Yeah, and then you would have to face your uncle's punishment," Sam mentioned.

Feeling ignored, Star let out a small huff before heading back inside the house. Sam rolled her eyes knowing that her twin was upset that her flirting with Danny didn't succeed.

"She still won't leave me alone," commented Danny.

"What do you expect?" asked Sam. "Star likes stealing guys that I date," she added bitterly as she followed Danny to his motorcycle.

Danny shook his head slightly after hearing his girlfriend say that.

"Sam, you know I would never hurt you," said Danny. "We've been best friends since the second grade, and you know I'm pathetic when it comes to talking to girls like your sister," he added as he handed Sam his spare helmet. "That's why I don't go after cheerleaders," he finished as he got on his bike.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Sam as she sat behind her boyfriend. "But that doesn't mean you're a loser," she told him.

"Sam I could care less if your sister and her so-called friends think I'm a loser," said Danny. "Besides, the way I see it I picked the right Manson to date," he added as he revved up his bike again.

"Oh…why do you say that?" questioned Sam as she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist.

"Because the Gothic one is way cuter that the annoyingly perky one," answered Danny as he sped towards the school.

The ride took about ten minutes thanks to Danny knowing the quickest routes throughout the town as well as the impressive amount of speed that he was able to pull off without a single police officer knowing. It was one of the few things Sam liked when she rides with Danny on his bike. The other thing she liked was that she got to hold onto Danny as they rode on his bike.

Danny parked his bike at the student parking lot that was close to the school gym. He and Sam got off the bike and took off their helmets. The two gave each other a smile before heading towards the main building of their school, Casper High, to drop off their helmets and the books they wouldn't need until much later.

The young couple entered the school and headed towards their lockers. Along the way, Danny noticed a couple of jocks stuff some poor kid into a locker. One of the jocks had blonde hair that was cut in a military style. The jock also had blue eyes that were a lighter shade from Danny's own. The other jock was of Asian descent with black hair and dark eyes. Both jocks wore black shirts with a red and white jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. These two jocks happen to be Dash Baxter, and his best friend/lackey, Kwan Sie. The two jocks laughed at the expense of the poor student they shoved into the locker before high fiving each other and leaving.

Danny shook his head in annoyance as he walked towards the locker the trapped student was in. Sam also saw what happened and glared at the two jocks before following her boyfriend as he freed the trapped student.

Danny had pressed his ear close to the locker door as he turned the dial until he heard the three clicks that told him that he successfully unlocked the locker. He smiled as he opened the locker and the student that was trapped fell out of the locker. The student was one of the smaller freshmen who Dash tends to pick on whenever he couldn't find his usual victims, namely Danny. The smaller student thanked Danny before heading off to his class.

"I can't believe Dash gets away with picking on others," complained Sam as she placed her hands on her hips. "Doesn't he care that he might push someone too far?" she asked while still sounding angry.

"I don't think Dash is capable of caring Sam," replied Danny as he and Sam headed towards their lockers. "And it's not like he'll ever get in trouble for it," he added.

"Oh yeah, because he's the school's golden student because he's the star quarterback of our football team, and because of that status the teachers let him get away with all the crap he does," retorted Sam. "Seriously, how shallow and prejudice can this school get?" she questioned.

"Enough to not care about the bullying that happened when that Sydney Poindexter kid committed suicide because of all the abuse he had to deal with back in the fifties," answered Danny as the two of them reached their lockers.

"Yeah," said Sam in a sad tone as she opened her locker. "It still sickens me that old ghost story about Sydney also mentioned that picking on him actually became a graduation requirement," she added. "You don't think that's true Danny?" she asked.

"I hope not," answered Danny as he closed his locker. "That would be way too cruel," he added.

After the two of them finished their little discussion, Danny and Sam headed towards their first class before the bell would ring. They both took their seats which was a couple of desks away from each other. Slowly more students began to enter the classroom as the school bell rang. One of the students was a dark skinned male wearing, black rimmed glasses, a red beret, yellow long sleeved shirt, dull green cargo pants, and brown boots. He was holding a PDA and had his attention focused on it.

The teen boy was Tucker Foley, he and Danny used to be best friends when they were in elementary school. However as the years went by, the two of them drifted away from each other; they were still friendly towards one another but they didn't really hang around each other. Tucker became more interested in technology than people (unless the people around him happen to be of the female variety) and meat, while Danny was more into motorcycles and horror movies.

However, there was one time the two of them were at each other's throats. It was back in middle school when Danny and Tucker were still friends, Danny introduced Sam to Tucker. The two of them got into an argument over their favored diets, and when Sam wasn't looking, Tucker slipped a piece of meat into Sam's vegan styled sandwich. Sam had to be rushed to the nurse's office due to her being allergic to meat products.

While Sam was being treated, Danny found out that Tucker pulled that prank which led to Danny yelling at Tucker. Tucker at the time was scared and worried about what he had done to Sam and apologized. That wasn't good enough to Danny because to him Tucker should have been apologizing to Sam and dragged him into the nurse's office to explain what he had done.

When Sam and Tucker's parents were informed of what happened, they rushed to the school. Sam's parents wanted to sue the Foley family, but Sam managed to convince her parents otherwise. Despite saving Tucker's family from being put into the poor house, Sam never forgave Tucker for what he did.

Danny tried to get Sam to understand that Tucker didn't know and that he already chewed him out for it but Sam refused to forgive Tucker.

Despite trying to stay friends with both Sam and Tucker, Danny and Tucker drifted away from each other as friends. Luckily Danny didn't hold what happened to Sam against Tucker anymore because Tucker didn't know about Sam being allergic to meat and Tucker didn't hold it against Danny for staying with Sam.

Sam noticed Tucker and sent a dark glare at him causing Danny to shake his head slowly before getting Sam attention.

"Sam you need to let it go," said Danny.

"He nearly killed me Danny," argued Sam.

"I know, but he didn't know about your allergies and he apologized to you," said Danny.

Sam didn't say anything as she turned her head away back to Danny.

"Look Sam," started Danny. "I know what Tucker did was stupid and terrifying, but it's all in the past. Holding a grudge against him isn't going to change what happened," he continued. "So please just let it go," he finished.

"But Danny," started Sam in a tone that sounded like she was about to pout.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him Sam," interrupted Danny. "I'm just asking you to give him a break," he continued.

"No," said Sam as she crossed her arms.

"Then, I'm guessing there won't be any Slasher marathon this weekend," said Danny causing Sam to open her mouth in shock.

"That's blackmail Danny," complained Sam.

"No it's not," argued Danny. "It's called a consequence," he joked.

Sam didn't say anything as she turned away from her boyfriend and crossed her arms. Danny smiled at Sam, enjoying her acting childish. That was one of the many things Danny liked about Sam, she would act like a stubborn little kid only around him and he found it adorable.

"Just lay off on Tucker okay?" Danny asked her.

"Okay," agreed Sam despite how much she doesn't want to.

"Thanks Sam," said Danny as the two of them turned their attention to the front of the class as Lancer walked in.

Mr. Lancer was a bald, out of shape white male teacher with a goatee. He wore a simple light blue buttoned shirt, black tie, gray dress pants with black vertical stripes. He spotted Danny and gave a slight glare at the youngest Fenton. Danny noticed and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back Sam.

Sam noticed her boyfriend looking at her and smiled at him before gesturing for him to pay attention to Lancer's lecture. Danny rolled his eyes again before obeying Sam's nonverbal command.

As the class sat and attempted to listen to their teacher's lecture, some of the students began to daydream. Even though he wasn't looking, Lancer knew that most of his students were not listening or didn't care about what he was teaching them. Regardless, Lancer continued on with his lecture until the bell would ring again so that he wouldn't have to deal with these students until much later.

About an hour later the bell rang signaling that the students' first period was over and that they needed to get to their next classes. The students packed up their books and notebooks into their backpacks or carried them as they left the classroom. As Danny and Sam exited the classroom, they both split off from each other as they headed towards their next classes as well.

As the school day progressed, the students slowly began to get hungry as they waited for their lunch break from their classes. When the lunch bell rang, a large mass of students headed towards the cafeteria to get some food and to socialize with those within their cliques. One student by the name of Tucker Foley was eager to get in the lunch line and order a large amount of meat to satisfy his hunger. However, once he entered the cafeteria he saw a big white banner promoting something that struck him to the very core of his being.

"V-v-v-v-vegetarian….Week," muttered Tucker as he read the banner. "NO!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees.

A few students looked at him for a moment before returning their attentions back to themselves.

When Danny and Sam entered the school cafeteria, Danny noticed the banner as well and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Sam, did you have something to do with this?" Danny asked Sam.

"What, I just wanted everyone to try something different and good for them for a change," replied Sam.

Danny let out a small sigh for a moment.

"Sam, I get that you want others in school to have the chance to try something healthy," started Danny. "But you really should have settled for a salad bar," he added.

"What's wrong with a week of eating vegetables?" asked Sam feeling slightly offended.

"Nothing, but you know that some students like to eat meat," replied Danny.

"We don't need meat Danny," argued Sam as she crossed her arms.

"The same can be said for vegetables and fruit," retorted Danny. "But we humans are omnivores, and last I checked, some people like to have the option of eating meat," he added.

"I don't," argued Sam.

"And that's your choice, but I don't think it's fair that you would suddenly decide to convince the school to change the school menu without letting the other students know," reasoned Danny.

"It's not my fault the school board didn't give anyone the heads up," snapped Sam. "Besides, what harm can come from one week of vegetarian food?" she asked.

In the school's kitchen, a small portal appeared in front of one of the ovens. A small mass of white energy oozed out of the portal before turning green as the portal vanished. The energy started to take on the form of a round green skinned woman dressed in white and pink outfit that the lunch ladies wore. The woman looked around until she saw a book titled 'Vegetarian Diet Menu' and narrowed her eyes in anger.

As the ghost continued to feel a large amount of rage, the students of Casper High continued conversing with one another with no knowledge of the danger they were all in. one pair of students was sitting at a lunch table far from most of the other students. The pair happened to be Danny and Sam eating their lunch while also talking about a recent horror movie they had watched.

"So what do you think was the scariest part in that Evil Dead remake?" asked Danny.

Sam put down her fork as she thought about that question. The two of them had seen a lot of twisted and gory horror movies ever since the fifth grade, so there were times when neither of them were affected by such cheap scares.

"I would have to say when that guy's possessed girlfriend shot his friend repeatedly with a nail gun," answered Sam. "The sound effects really did it for me there," she added.

"Really?" replied Danny. "I was close to passing out when you heard the sounds of that one girl who was cutting off a part of her face with a broken glass shard," he admitted.

"How was that scary?" asked Sam.

"Because it really did sound like how a person fillets an animal carcass," answered Danny. "It's the kind of sound that makes you want to vomit," he added.

Sam tried to remember that seen and suddenly felt nauseous because it did sound similar to a dead animal being filleted. She pushed her food away from her before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite Danny," retorted Sam.

"Sorry Sam," apologized Danny as he felt bad for making Sam feel sick.

"Don't worry about it Danny," said Sam as she kissed his cheek.

The two of them were enjoying each other's company until someone took a seat in front of the couple. Danny and Sam looked up to see that it was Tucker, and he didn't look happy as he glared at Sam. Sam returned the glare while Danny sighed knowing what was going to happen.

"Can I help you?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah you can," snapped Tucker as he continued glaring. "Why did you force us all into eating this crap?" he demanded.

"It's not crap," snapped Sam. "It is lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and other vegetables," she listed. "Actual food that is good for a person," she added.

"No, it's crap that you give to rabbits," retorted Tucker. "You have no right to take away meat from me!" he yelled.

"Tucker calm down," said Danny as he tried to defuse the situation. "It's just one week of vegetables, it won't kill you," he added.

"Won't kill me," snapped Tucker as he turned his attention to Danny. "I've never eaten a vegetable in my entire life, and I'm not going to start now," he told Danny.

"Then I'm sure you can manage skipping one meal today," remarked Sam. "Seriously, if you don't like the change, then just bring your own lunch tomorrow," she added.

"She has a point Tucker," agreed Danny. "It's not that big of a deal," he added.

"It's a manner of principle," growled Tucker. "She can't just change things just because she doesn't like the way things are," he continued. "Mark my words I will get the meat back," he declared as he left the table.

Danny and Sam sat there in silence for a moment as they absorbed what Tucker had said to them.

"Well that was a waste of time," commented Sam.

"Well you did kind of drop a bomb on everyone with this sudden menu change," said Danny as he turned to look at the other students. "But at least they're just going with the flow," he added.

"Yeah, I don't see why anyone would be upset with just a small menu change," agreed Sam.

"FENTON!" yelled a loud annoying voice.

"And of course he calls me out," muttered Danny as he watched someone approach him.

Danny and Sam watched as Casper High's star quarterback stomp towards them. The other students stopped what they were doing when they noticed Dash head towards Danny expecting the usual sight of a nerd being picked on.

"What is it now Dash?" asked Danny.

"I got a bone to pick with you Fen-toad," snapped Dash. "I ordered of fried chicken, and do you know what I was given?" he added.

"I'm guessing a salad," replied Danny.

"A fucking salad!" yelled Dash. "I don't need this rabbit shit, I need protein!" he continued.

"Then eat some peanuts," retorted Danny. "Those have protein," he added.

After hearing that, Dash picked Danny up by his shirt.

"Are you trying to be funny Fenturd?" questioned Dash as he glared at Danny. "Because it ain't funny," he added as he prepared to punch Danny.

Sam couldn't stand to see Dash try to harm her boyfriend over something she did, so she tried to stop Dash. However, an explosion was heard from the kitchen causing everyone to turn to look. They all saw smoke in the kitchen and the lunch ladies running out of the kitchen in terror. Unknown to Danny as this was going on, the oval casing on his belt started to glow neon green slightly. Suddenly a large green skinned lunch lady appeared from the kitchen, floating in the air as she glared at the students.

"WHO IS THE ONE WHO CHANGED THE LUNCH MENU!" yelled the green lunch lady.

No body answered her as the students screamed and tried to run out of the cafeteria. Dash dropped Danny and ran out screaming in a high pitched tone. When Danny hit the floor, he scrambled to get to Sam. However the students running around in terror as they reached for the exits caused Danny to lose sight of Sam.

Sam on the other hand was trying to reach Danny, but she was shoved onto the ground by Dash as he continued to save his own skin. Amongst the chaos the Lunch Lady spotted one of the students and grabbed him. She brought the boy to her face and glared at him. That student turned out to be Tucker, and he was shaking in terror.

"Tell me who changed the menu!" demanded the Lunch Lady as her eyes flashed a demonic red.

Tucker nearly soiled himself but he managed to point to Sam.

"She's the one…" whimpered Tucker. "She changed the menu," he added.

The Lunch Lady glared at Sam and dropped Tucker onto the floor before flying towards Sam. She grabbed the Goth girl and was about to take her away to unknown parts, but Danny stated to run towards Sam to protect her.

"NO!" yelled Danny as he tried to reach his girlfriend.

The next thing that happened stunned the Lunch Lady, Sam, and Tucker. The oval casing on Danny's belt split open revealing a glowing green orb that shot out a glowing white ring around Danny's waist. The ring started to split into two rings that were linked together by big white lines. One ring went up while the other went down, and as they moved Danny's body was covered in a black and white armored suit.

The suit was black that covered Danny's entire body. His chest and stomach had white chest armor that was segmented to six sections, two large chest plates and four smaller, more angled plates on his stomach area. There were two white long hexagonal patterns on the outside of his thighs. On his hands were white gloves that went up to his forearms, on his feet were white boots that went up to his shins. Around Danny's neck was a pop up collar that was black much like the rest of his suit which was contrasted by the white on his neck. Flowing behind his collar was a green glowing see-through scarf. The final piece of Danny's new look was this black mask with slanted green lenses that had a compound look that reminded Sam of a wasp.

Danny on the other hand didn't notice as he was too focused on protecting Sam. He leapt into air and delivered a flying sidekick with his right foot glowing green to the Lunch Lady's face. The impact of the kick sent the green woman flying towards the wall.

Danny landed on the floor standing right in front of Sam. He was amazed at what he had done to the creature that was about to grab Sam. Danny turned around to look at Sam to see if she was alright.

"You okay Sam?" asked Danny in a slightly deeper tone.

Sam was a little stunned to see what happened and seeing her boyfriend in this outfit, but she was happy that he helped her. Before Sam could say anything the Lunch Lady got back up and flew at them.

"Danny, behind you!" yelled Sam as she pointed at the Lunch Lady.

Taking Sam's warning, Danny turned around and threw a glowing right cross at the Lunch Lady's face which knocked her back. The Lunch Lady got back up and let out a yell of rage as the sudden appearance of meat flew into the cafeteria.

"Steak, rib eye," said Tucker as he sniffed the meat that was floating around before narrowing his eyes. "Lancer…" he growled.

The meat started to form around the Lunch Lady creating a large lumpy meat monster. She shot out her left hand towards Danny. Danny grabbed the hand, stopping it in place before tossing it away. However that was what the Lunch Lady expected because she launched her right hand towards Sam and grabbed her. Sam screamed as she was brought towards the Lunch Lady who let out a laugh before sinking into the floor with Sam as her hostage much to Danny's shock.

"No!" yelled Danny as he ran towards the spot Sam and the Lunch Lady phased through.

Suddenly the white rings appeared again and reversed the change to Danny, but Danny didn't notice as he was more focused on saving his girlfriend. Tucker approached Danny with an air of caution because he wasn't sure if Danny heard him tell that Lunch Lady that it was Sam that changed the menu which led to her being captured.

"Uh….you okay Danny?" asked a nervous Tucker.

Danny was silent for a moment.

"Tucker," called out Danny.

"Yeah?" replied Tucker.

"Your sense of smell is able to locate any type of meat right?" asked Danny.

"Up to a three mile radius," commented Tucker. "Why?" he asked.

"Is that thing still in the school?" asked Danny.

Tucker took a sniff for a moment before stopping.

"It's still here," said Tucker. "About twenty yards down," he added.

"I guess I'm heading towards the basement," said Danny as he headed for the exit.

Tucker followed Danny as they headed for the door in the hall that led to the boiler room in the basement. Luckily the panic during the Lunch Lady's arrival forced the teachers to focus on trying to control the panicking students allowing Danny and Tucker to slip through undetected.

Once they reached the basement, Danny and Tucker slowly searched the entire area for Sam and the Lunch Lady. Danny followed Tucker as he led the way thanks to his highly meat sensitive nose. At least until they found themselves standing before a massive supply of frozen meat, which Tucker eagerly ran towards.

"I always dreamed it, but I didn't think I would live to see it," said Tucker as he sighed in content.

Danny looked at Tucker with his eyes narrowed and his mouth hung slightly open displaying a look of disbelief and annoyance. Basically Danny had an expression on his face that said 'Are you fucking kidding me?' before he walked up and pried Tucker away from the meat.

"My girlfriend is being held hostage by some fat green woman who can control meat, and you busy hugging frozen meat," stated Danny. "How is it that you're the weird one in that statement?" he asked as he dragged a crying Tucker away from the meat.

Suddenly Danny heard a sound and covered Tucker's mouth with his left hand. They ducked around a corner so that they wouldn't be spotted. Danny peaked around the corner to see Sam buried from the neck down in meat. The Lunch Lady was floating in front of her with a chick drumstick in her hand.

"THOSE, WHO DEFY CAFETERIA SHALL FACE SWIFT PUNISHMENT!" yelled the Lunch Lady.

"I just wanted to give everyone a chance to eat something healthy," said Sam as she struggled to get free. "Is that so wrong?" she questioned.

"YES!" yelled the Lunch Lady. "AND AS PUNISHMENT YOU SHALL BE FILLED WITH THE VERY MEAT SO TRIED TO GET RID OF!" she continued as she brought the drumstick closer to Sam.

"No!" screamed Sam as she struggled to break free. "I'm allergic to meat!" she told the ghost.

"THEN YOU SHALL FACE A FITTING END TO YOUR LIFE!" yelled the Lunch Lady as she advanced closer to Sam.

Sam tried to break free, but the ghost suddenly raised her other hand and trapped her in a green aura. Sam felt her mouth open but she wasn't in control of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized that the Lunch Lady was going to force feed her meat. She tried to close her mouth but the ghost's power was far stronger than her. The piece of meat moved closer to Sam's mouth must to Sam's horror.

'Danny!' Sam mentally screamed out as if she were calling out to him.

Danny couldn't take another second of what was going on as he charged at the ghost. The casing on his belt opened again causing Danny to be covered in the black and white suit once again. Danny leapt into the air again and unleashed another enhanced kick at the Lunch Lady's head. The attack caused the Lunch Lady to lose focus allowing Sam to regain control of her body once again.

"Danny!" cheered Sam, happy to see her boyfriend come to her aid.

"Hang Sam, I'll get you free," declared Tucker as he started to eat the meat that Sam was trapped in.

"Are you freaking serious?" deadpanned Sam in disbelief.

Back with Danny and the Lunch Lady, Danny ducked from one of her attacks and threw a hard straight punch with his left hand into her gut. The impact of the punch caused the Lunch Lady to fly back towards the wall. She clutched her stomach before glaring at Danny.

"YOU WILL SOON LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FOUR FOOD GROUPS!" yelled the Lunch Lady as she used the meat to create her meat monster form.

"Oh come on!" cried Tucker as the meat left him again.

Sam on the other hand was happy to be free and took cover as to avoid the fight. She grabbed Tucker so that he wouldn't get in the way of Danny's fight.

Danny dodged another of the Lunch Lady's attacks before planting a sidekick into the gut of her meat form. He pulled his foot back both disgusted by the sight of the meat juices on his boot and frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere in this fight. The Lunch Lady launched another meat hand at Danny causing him to back away. The hand flew out of the Lunch Lady's meat form and flew towards Danny. Suddenly Danny's body became transparent allowing the meat to fly right through his body. Danny was surprised but he wasn't about to let an opening be left unexposed as he charged at the Lunch Lady to attack again. However, he was still transparent and just ran right through her.

The Lunch Lady turned around to face Danny and prepared to attack again. Danny jumped back to avoid the attack out of instinct. As he soon as he touched the floor, he became solid again. Unknown to Danny his right leg was starting to glow green, but the glow was brighter than how it was before.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MEAT!" yelled the Lunch Lady.

"We'll see about that!" Danny yelled back as he ran towards the Lunch Lady.

Danny leapt into the air once again to deliver another flying sidekick with his right leg forward. As soon as Danny reached the Lunch Lady, he suddenly became transparent again. His glowing right leg phased through the meat and reached the Lunch Lady. The glow expanded inside the Lunch Lady as Danny continued to phase through. When Danny's belt reached the center of the Lunch Lady, the orb in the belt flashed white as Danny completely phased through the Lunch Lady.

Danny landed on the floor behind his foe and crouched down. The Lunch Lady turned around and was about to attack, but suddenly she began to yell out in pain. A strange sound that could be best described as a vacuum was heard as the Lunch Lady was being sucked into her own stomach along with the meat she was using. Sam and Tucker watched in amazement and horror respectively as the Lunch Lady and the meat she was using vanished from the basement.

Danny tried to stand up, but he had a hard time getting his balance. The same white rings from before appeared and reversed the transformation once again. Sam ran towards Danny hoping that he was alright. When she reached Danny, Sam helped him balance himself much to Danny's relief.

"You okay Sam?" asked an exhausted Danny.

"Yeah, thanks to you," answered Sam with a smile. "And I just you were on to something about just settling with a salad bar," she joked.

Danny gave a small chuckle before kissing Sam's cheek.

"Now you take my advice," Danny joked as he regained his balance.

"Does that mean that the vegetarian menu is gone?" asked Tucker as he walked up to the couple.

"Don't get your hopes up," Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Aw…damn it," complained Tucker.

"Paradise Lost!" yelled Lancer as he revealed himself to the three students. "What are you three doing in here!?" he asked.

**Author's note: Well that ends the first chapter of Kamen Rider Phantom. For those who actually stayed and read the chapter, I hope you all liked it. I would also like to explain that in the beginning why Vlad used an Ouija board instead of a ghost portal like in the actual show. At first I was going to go with the portal, but I started to think about how with current technology not being able to do that, it wouldn't make sense as to how three college students in the 80s were able to build a small prototype was were able to unleash a steady stream of ectoplasm. It struck me as too much science fiction and I wanted to have a 'balance' of science fiction and paranormal fiction. Plus I want the ghosts to exit out of the Ghost Zone in an unexpected manner instead of just popping out of the portal in Fenton Works: slipping right past Jack, Maddie, Jazz, their ghost alarms, and Danny's ghost sense. When you think about it, it's kind of a plot hole.**

**I also decided to have Jack and Maddie going missing as a means of bringing a sense of mystery for Danny and Jazz. I was also going to have it where it was just Danny and Jazz living in Fenton works with Jazz being 18 years old and taking care of Danny, but decided not to because that would just make it more difficult for Jazz. So my original character from my long running DP story, dear old (and surprisingly popular with some of the readers of my stories) Uncle Vince was brought into the story as their legal guardian. He's still the same person as he is in 'Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back,' 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies,' and 'Hunting Ground of Chaos,' he just now has to deal with keeping the kids fed and making sure that Fenton Works is still standing.**

**At the moment this story will be rated T because compared to my M rated stories with violence, this one was very tame. Plus I seriously doubt a few swear words really qualify for an M rating, especially since I've seen other fanfics that were T rated and had characters cursing up a storm. The only way I would actually bump up that rating is if I decide to put more graphic descriptions of violence and/or put in scenes that are somewhat sexual such as Tucker walking into the boys' locker room and saw Paulina giving Dash a blowjob while being fucked in the ass by another jock. Those are the only conditions that will raise the rating for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dance, a Dragon, and a Tail**

It had been two days since Danny, Sam, and Tucker encountered the ghost of a meat obsessed and possibly homicidal lunch lady. They were found in the basement of the school by Lancer who assumed they were skipping classes for 'unacceptable behavior' and had them serving a week of detention. Sam and Tucker tried to explain what actually happened but Lancer wouldn't believe them. Sam was a little upset that Danny didn't help prove to Lancer they weren't lying, but Danny pointed out that it wouldn't have mattered because Lancer had it out for him.

Sam didn't like that answer, but she knew that Danny was right. Mr. Lancer always seemed to have something against Danny, whether it was because Danny wasn't as smart as his sister, the fact that Danny fought with Dash during that one time when the dumb jock tried to manhandle Sam, or for the fact that Danny owned a motorcycle and pinned him as a delinquent. Sam had no clue as to why, but she did know that the feeling was mutual between the out of shape teacher and her boyfriend.

Either way, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had other things to worry about. Since the fight with the Lunch Lady; Danny asked his uncle about the stuff his parents invented, including the belt around his waist. Vince told Danny that most of the inventions were more or less prototype ghost hunting weapons and that over half of them don't work the way Jack and Maddie had hoped. When it came to the topic of the belt, Vince was hesitant about talking about the belt's function but told Danny that it was simply the third of a short series of ghost hunting belts that were either incomplete or failed to meet Jack and Maddie's expectations.

However, once Vince found out about Danny skipping classes, Danny had to explain himself by telling his uncle about the ghost attack and the belt actually working. Vince was surprised by this and wanted proof, so Danny showed him after Vince called Jazz downstairs to see as well because he wanted someone to confirm what he would see. Once Danny activated the belt, Vince and Jazz were surprised to see the transformation. After changing back, Danny went on to tell his uncle and sister the truth. Jazz was a little skeptical about there being ghosts, but she can't deny that the transformation was real. Vince on the other hand took what Danny said for face value, and told Danny that if these ghost attacks continue to happen at his school then he would have to take care of them but only at the school, and that he was grounded for a week.

Sam on the other hand had to deal with her parents getting upset with her for skipping classes. Sam tried to explain to them about the ghost attack, but her parents wouldn't listen and told her that she was grounded and that she had to break up with Danny. Luckily Sam's grandmother told them to leave Sam's love life out of the whole affair. That led to a very one-sided and humorous fight between Sam's grandmother and her parents with her parents losing the fight. In the end Sam was still grounded, but her relationship with Danny was saved.

As for Tucker, his parents banned him from his electronics for five days and forbid him from buy any newer models of the electronics he already had for a month. Normally grounding a teen would be seen as a normal punishment, but then again grounding Tucker in his room filled with currently the latest electronic devices was seen as counterproductive from his parents' point of view. To ensure that their son wouldn't disobey them, they took away all of his electronics and handed them to Vince to safe guard.

Vince was a little confused as to why Maurice would give him over two hundred pieces of electronic equipment that he didn't use. Once Maurice told Vince that they were his son's and that Tucker was banned from the electronics he understood and placed them in the weapons vault, Vince still finds it disturbing that his brother and sister-in-law built a weapons vault in their own house. He did find it understandable for them to forget to install a door handle inside said weapons vault given his brother's short attention span over such simple things.

Right now; Danny, Sam, and Tucker had other things to worry about. Apparently their school is having a dance Friday night and many of the students were interested in getting a date for the dance. Among those students eager to go was Tucker as he stood at the front of the school asking girls out during lunchtime.

"Hi there, I'm Tucker and I was wondering if you would….." started Tucker.

"No," interrupted the girl he asked. As she walks by another girl follows.

"Hi, I'm Tucker and…." he tries again.

"No," interrupts this one. Once again, another girl walks by.

"Hi, I'm….." yet again he tries.

"No," and again he is rejected. Now yet another girl walks by and.

"No," she says as she leaves.

"I didn't even ask you yet!" complained Tucker as he walked towards a picnic table, which Danny and Sam were sitting at.

Tucker took a seat right next to Danny before resting his head on both of his hands with a slightly depressed look on his face. He took a quick look at Danny hoping for some words but he saw that Danny was working on some English homework with Sam helping him while also eating her salad. Seeing this annoyed Tucker so he faked a cough to get Danny and Sam's attention, even though he was still scared of Sam.

"Huh?" responded Danny before turning his head to see Tucker. "Oh hey Tucker," he greeted the beret wearing boy. "What's up?" he asked.

"How about the fact that I asked nearly every girl in our grade out to the dance and all of them said no," whined Tucker.

"No surprise there," commented Sam. "You're not exactly the kind of guy any of those girls want," she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Tucker as he gave Sam a glare.

"It means none of those girls like you," said Sam as she took a bite out of her salad. "And most of those girls you asked are a part of the A-list," she added. "You know the group that is at the top of the high school social ladder. The children who come from a family with money, good looks, jocks, cheerleaders, or something else that makes them stand out," she listed. "When in truth at least half of them are rude, arrogant, shallow, and think they will be given everything on a silver platter," she continued.

"And that's a crime?" questioned Tucker, not seeing where Sam is going with her statements.

"No, but they're clearly out of your league," said Sam as she tried to point out the obvious to the boy she can barely tolerate.

"Oh and you're not?" challenged Tucker. "Oh wait, I forgot you don't need to ask any guy out. You have Danny," he added.

"Wait, how did I get roped into this?" asked Danny after he lifted his head when he heard Tucker's sentence.

"First off, leave Danny out of this," started Sam. "And second of all what makes you think that I would even want to be around those people?" she asked. "I already have to put up with Star at home, so why would I want to deal with her and her so-called friends here," she added.

"And why should I… wait, you live with Star?" Tucker started before trailing off when he heard that Sam and Star live together.

"Of course they live together," said Danny. "They're twins," he told Tucker.

"Twins!?" yelled Tucker in shock. "But she and Star look nothing alike," he said.

"Actually they do," said Danny. "It's just that one of them dyed her hair while the other got contacts," he explained before looking at Sam's face for a moment. "I still can't tell which did what," he added.

Sam had an annoyed look on her face before she jabbed Danny in his right arm. Danny let out a fake yelp before he rubbed his arm while smiling at Sam causing her to smile too.

"Twins huh?" started Tucker as he started to think about it.

"Forget it," said Sam, shooting down whatever Tucker was planning before he even said it.

"But I didn't say anything," complained Tucker.

"You don't have to, I already know that you want me to talk Star into accepting your offer to go to the dance with you," said Sam. "The answer is no," she told him.

"Why not?" whined Tucker.

"For one, I still want to kill you for slipping the piece of meat in my sandwich back in middle school," started Sam.

"I said I was sorry!" yelled Tucker.

"Two; Star doesn't like you because of what you did to me back in middle school," continued Sam.

"Wow, that takes a lot of skill to get both of the Manson sisters to hate one guy's guts," commented Danny as he thought about how much Sam and Star don't get along.

"And three; you wouldn't pass our Dad's background check," Sam finished.

"Background check?" repeated Tucker.

"It's their dad's way of making sure no boy was only dating either Sam or Star simply for the family fortune," answered Danny.

"Family fortune?" questioned Tucker. "Wait, you mean Sam's rich?" he asked.

"What was your first clue?" deadpanned Danny and Sam.

"Seriously, Star waves the Manson fortune around whenever she throws a party when their parents are at a business trip," added Danny.

"So my chances are…?" started Tucker.

"About as good as Dash passing a science test," commented Danny.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," agreed Sam.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," muttered Tucker sarcastically.

"You're welcome," replied Sam in a joking tone.

"Sam, be nice," said Danny before turning his attention to Tucker. "Listen Tucker, if you want to ask a girl out, you need to stop trying to impress them," he told Tucker.

"Why not?" questioned Tucker. "The ladies love a man who is confident in himself," he added before he turned his head to wink at a couple of cheerleaders that walked by.

When the cheerleaders saw Tucker wink, they turned their heads away and left in a hurry. Danny and Sam saw the whole thing and tried hard not to laugh. Not to be proven wrong, Tucker tried again when a short hair blonde walked by, but she flipped him off before heading back into the school. That was all Sam needed to start laughing at Tucker's failed attempts.

"Love a man who is confident in himself huh?" repeated Danny in a deadpanned tone. "Maybe you're mixing confidence up with arrogance," he suggested.

"No big deal," said Tucker as he looked around for another girl to ask. As he scanned the area, he spotted someone who would be perfect as his date. "I'll just go for the best of the best," he added.

Danny and Sam followed his gaze and saw who Tucker was going to ask. Walking towards a tree was a very attractive if not sexy Latina wearing a pink T-shirt that showed her bellybutton, blue Capri jeans, and white wedges. Her long dark hair bounced as she walked with a sway in her wide hips. Tucker noticed how her chest bounced slightly under her shirt and couldn't help but keep his gaze on her. Her light blue eyes held a spark that captivated him and several other guys. In fact one freshmen boy accidently tripped and fell into the school fountain before getting back up to gaze on this beautiful girl. The Latina sat under a tree before winking at several of the guys that were gawking at her.

"Paulina…" said Tucker in a hypnotized tone.

"Seriously, Paulina?" retorted Sam. "Girls like her are a dime a dozen," she added.

Tucker turned to face Danny with an eager look on his face.

"Danny, how much change do you have on you?" asked Tucker as he pulled out change from his pocket.

"About five bucks," replied Danny much to Sam's annoyance.

"Danny!" yelled Sam.

"Give me!" yelled Tucker.

"For two bottles of soda," said Danny. "For Sam and me," he added as he stood up and headed for the nearest vending machine. "Seriously, a dollar-fifty for a bottle of root beer and a dollar-twenty five for a bottle of water, what is this country coming too?" he muttered. "Gas prices rising and a national debt that keeps on growing," he continued to mutter about America's economic plunge as he reached the vending machine. Sam decided to follow Danny to get a bottle of water instead of a soda like her boyfriend. This left Tucker alone, but it did not bother him as he was heading over to where Paulina was at to ask her out to the dance.

While Danny and Sam went to get their drinks, leaving Tucker to flirt his way into the heart of Casper High's Queen Bee, a portal started to form on top of the school's roof. Ectoplasm started to ooze out of the portal much like how the portal that brought the Lunch Lady into the mortal world did two days ago. The ectoplasm started to take the form of a braided blonde haired, green skinned young woman dressed in a light blue gown that looked like what a woman would wear during the middle ages. Around her neck was a golden amulet with a green jewel that resembled a reptile's eye. She looked at her surroundings, her red eyes glancing at the humans that were going about their business. She descended to the ground and turned invisible so that she would arouse suspicion. She began to explore the area until she came across a poster that advertised the school dance. Her eye narrowed as she slowly turned visible and her body started to change from green to blue. Her hands became claws while her body became covered in scales, her face started to stretch, forming a reptilian snout. Green horns grew out of the top of her head, large wings popped out of her back as well as a tail sprouting from her back. She grew in size as her small human form became that of a large glowing blue dragon.

The dragon woman flickered out of invisibility and let out a roar that caught the attention of the students outside of the school. Students screamed as they began to run away in terror, but the dragon spread her wings and took to the air. The screams of the students had caught the attention of other students as they looked up in the sky to see the ghost dragon. Among the students were Danny and Sam as they retrieved their drinks from the vending machine. Danny's belt started to glow like it did before when the Lunch Lady appeared but neither of them noticed. They were too preoccupied with the ghost dragon roaring as it prepared to swoop down on the students.

"Another one!?" yelled Sam in disbelief.

"And just when I finally got my root beer," commented Danny in a joking tone.

"Really, you went with that?" questioned Sam as she took his drink.

"Sorry," apologized Danny as he ran towards the ghost.

As Danny ran towards the ghost, he activated his belt by sliding his hands over the sides of it. The white ring appeared and began the transformation sequence. Amazingly, none of the other students notice Danny as he changed into the black and white masked being. They were either too scared to notice or simply didn't because they were more concern with saving their own lives by running away. At the moment it didn't matter to Danny because he needed to focus on the ghost dragon in front of him.

The ghost dragon saw the black and white figure running towards her and let loose a massive amount of green fire from her mouth. When the flames reached Danny, he suddenly turned intangible preventing him from being engulfed and burned by the flames. Using this to his advantage Danny leapt into the air and collided with the dragon's stomach as soon as his body became solid again. The large dragon was amazingly knocked back with Danny still on her stomach. Pulling his right arm back, Danny's suit charged up his fist with ectoplasm as he was about to punch the ghost dragon's gut; however the dragon ghost grabbed him with her left claw.

Danny yelled in pain and surprise as the ghost dragon tightened her grip on the armored teen. In front of the door that led to the cafeteria, Sam watched in horror as her boyfriend was being crushed by the ghost dragon. Taking the drinks in her hands, Sam ran towards the dragon ghost determined to help Danny out. Danny managed to turn his head to see Sam coming towards him and the dragon ghost.

"Sam…!" yelled a pained Danny. "What…are…you doing!?" he yelled out.

Sam didn't answer as she threw her bottle of water at the dragon ghost. The bottle flew in the air and hit the dragon's foot, but the dragon ghost didn't notice the act. Not giving up Sam chucked Danny's bottle of root beer at the ghost as well.

"NOT THE ROOT BEER!" yelled Danny as he watched in pain and horror as his drink collided with the ghost's foot, the contents of his drink spraying out and landing all over the dragon's middle clawed toe.

The ghost dragon looked down to see Sam standing before her with a nervous smile on her face. The dragon let out a loud roar as she prepared to snatch her from the ground.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" yelled Sam as she turned around to run.

Luckily for Sam, Danny managed to phase out of the dragon ghost's grip. He fell towards the ground, but when he reached the dragon's stomach, the orb on his belt began to glow a silver color as Danny's legs fused into a single long, serpentine, bladed tail while his forearms grew these bulges that resembled the abdomen of a wasp, but had a much longer stinger. The scarf vanished while the helmet morphed slightly with two white spikes that looked like short antennae above his compound eye lenses. There was also a strange mouth piece that resembled a diamond that linked to the antennae.

Sam looked up at her boyfriend's new look in wonder as Danny flew towards the ghost dragon's stomach and did a backflip causing the blade on the tip of his tail to slash at the dragon's belly. The dragon roared in anger at the injury inflicted upon her before she tried to swipe at Danny. However Danny was able to dodge the attack by twisting his body so that he would pass over the claw that was coming at him. Once his tail was above the claw Danny quickly swung it down, making a barely noticeable cut on the dragon ghost's wrist.

While Danny was busy with the dragon, Sam took this as her chance to get out of the way so that she wouldn't make things harder for Danny. She ducked behind an over turned picnic table only to find Tucker hiding. Tucker took a moment to see Sam next to him and tried to regain his composure.

"So…uh…," stuttered Tucker. "Lovely day huh?" he said to her.

"Really, you're going with that?" Sam commented in a deadpanned tone before turning her attention back towards the fight.

"Uh…how's the fight going?" asked Tucker while trying to avoid eye contact.

Sam watched as Danny flew around the ghost dragon while diving in to either slash at the ghost with his tail or to use the stingers on his forearms to punch at it.

"Looks like Danny is either winning or just pissing it off," answered Sam as she winced at dragon shot out fire at Danny. "Yeah, he's just pissing it off," she confirmed.

As Danny continued to fight against the dragon, he noticed the golden amulet around its neck.

'Why would a dragon have a necklace?' wondered Danny as he flew in closer while dodging the dragon's claws.

With a quick backflip, Danny's tail cut the necklace loose causing the ghost dragon to change back into her human-like form. Danny watched in stunned disbelief that this whole time he was fighting against some ghost girl. The necklace fell towards the ground and landed behind a bush, completely unnoticed by Danny, Sam, Tucker, or the ghost girl.

"All I wanted was to go to the ball," whimpered the ghost girl. "But my horrid mother wouldn't let me," she continued.

"Well you're just going to have to talk to her about it with your dad," said Danny as he charged towards the ghost girl with his right arm pulled back, his stinger glowing neon green with ectoplasm.

Once Danny reached the ghost girl, he plunged his stinger into her chest causing a portal to form within her and sucking her back into the Ghost Zone. Once the ghost girl vanished, Danny's belt deactivated causing the transformation to reverse and leaving a very tired Danny on the ground.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Sam ran towards Danny to check on him. When she reached him, Sam offered her hand to Danny to pull him up. Danny gladly took her hand and pulled himself back up to his feet. Sam smiled at boyfriend before hugging him, which Danny eagerly returned.

"Did you really have to throw my root beer at the ghost?" Danny asked Sam in a whisper.

Sam broke off the hug and punched Danny in his shoulder while looking angry. Danny let out a yelp of pain from his girlfriend's punch. Normally her punches wouldn't hurt, but since he was nearly crushed in the palm of a ghost dragon he was still in pain. It also didn't help that his armor didn't come with a faster form of accelerated healing for him.

As Danny and Sam had a small argument over the loss of Danny's root beer, the amulet that was removed from the ghost girl was picked up by someone. The person who picked it up was none other than Paulina. She looked at the amulet for a moment before putting it around her neck and smiled.

"Looks like good things do happen to beautiful people," Paulina said to herself. "Like me," she added as she headed back into the school as if the ghost attack never happened.

Despite the ghost attack and the mysterious appearance of the black and white costumed warrior, the students of Casper High continued with their studies; sort of. In truth the students were more interested in either asking each other out to the dance or gossiping about the ghost attack. Granted no one said it was a ghost attack but a dragon attack. Some of the students thought it was some stunt for a movie or TV show that the faculty didn't tell them about. Others believed it was a hoax, made up by some of the nerds who rigged up a mechanical dragon to scare the jocks while someone played superhero to impress someone like Paulina. Danny and Sam heard the rumors and laughed at how ridiculous they were.

Once the school day ended, the students were released and went about the rest of their day. Danny and Sam headed for Danny's motorcycle and were about to head to Sam's house to drop her off. Just before they reached Danny's bike, Star appeared behind them while calling out to Sam. Sam turned around to see what her twin wanted; she noticed that her sister had a smile on her face that wasn't exactly the kind she usually gave Sam.

"What do you want Star?" asked Sam in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked Danny out to the dance this Friday," said Star as she smiled at Danny.

"What!?" yelled Sam in disbelief while Danny looked at Star in shock.

"Well, it's not like you're going since you're still grounded," said Star as she shrugged off her sister's yelling. "And I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind going out with me," she added.

"Hate to break it to you Star," started Danny in a sarcastic tone. "But there are two things wrong with your request," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Star in a confused tone not understanding where Danny is going with this.

"One, I'm dating Sam and I'm very happy with my relationship with her," started Danny.

"She's not your type of girl," argued Star.

"And how do you know my type of girl?" countered Danny. "Also, I'm grounded too," he added. "So that means I'm not available for you, not that I would have said yes anyway," he told his girlfriend's sister.

"Why not?" asked Star.

"Because Star," started Danny. "You're not my type," he finished while putting an emphasis on you're in that sentence.

With that said and done, Danny got on his bike with Sam sitting behind him. They both put on their helmet before Danny started up his bike and sped out of the school, leaving Star alone.

Star stood where she was in disbelief as she was just shot down by her sister's boyfriend. This shocked Star because the last three boyfriends Sam had dumped the Gothic twin as soon as they saw her. She later on dumped them after having her fun with them, but she was very shocked to see how Danny was not interested in her. Normally this wouldn't bother Star because she was in the A-list while Danny was near the bottom of the social ladder, but she enjoyed how she could win over Sam's boyfriends with ease. Especially since most guys in school flock over towards Paulina, so Star tried to find some satisfaction in knowing that she was still attractive enough to steal guys from other lesser girls, including her own sister.

"You are going to regret turning me down Danny Fenton," growled Star as she glared at the spot Danny and Sam were at moments ago.

As she continued to glare at the parking spot Danny's bike was on, Tucker exited the school building after being turned down for an unspecified number of times. He was feeling down because he was nowhere close to getting a date for the dance. Suddenly, he noticed Star standing in front of the student parking lot. Seeing this as another opportunity to lay on his charms, Tucker strolled towards the blonde Manson girl.

"Hello gorgeous," greeted Tucker in a flirty tone. "How about you and I go…" he continued as he reached Star.

However, his sentence was interrupted by Star actually punching him square in the face. Tucker hit the ground hard enough to hear a thud which knocked him out cold. Star glared at the dark skinned techno-geek before turning away to head for her car.

"As if I would talk to the loser who nearly killed my sister back in middle school," said Star as she took out her car keys as she continued to head for her car. "The nerve of some people," she added.

If anyone was watching what had unfolded, they didn't do anything to help Tucker back up. Since the poor boy spent most of the school day hitting on girls left and right, it was understandable that they wouldn't help him. However none of the boys had even bothered to help the poor techno-geek. Instead it was Lancer who would find the unconscious boy and spent a few minutes trying to wake Tucker up.

After dropping Sam off at her house, Danny rode his bike back to his house hoping that there wouldn't be any trouble along the way. However his belt started to glow once again but this time Danny noticed it. He looked down at his waist briefly to see the belt glowing and turn a sharp right turn towards the parking lot next to the Nasty Burger. He took off his helmet so that he could get a better look at his belt.

However, his attention was diverted when a section of the roof of the Nasty Burger was blown off. Danny looked at the Nasty Burger in surprise after seeing what happened, but his surprise quickly turned into shock when he saw the ghost dragon emerge from the hole.

"Again!?" yelled Danny in shock. "But how?" he wondered until he hit his forehead. "The necklace of course, someone must have found it," he concluded. "But who?" he asked himself.

Danny didn't have time to figure out who had the necklace as the ghost dragon continued its violent assault on the Nasty Burger as people poured out of the fast food restaurant. The people screamed as they ran out, but that served to only draw the dragon's attention to them. The dragon reared its head back as green flames emerged within its mouth. Danny didn't waste any time as he spun his bike to face the ghost dragon as his belt's casing opened causing the transformation to begin once again. As the transformation for Danny was complete, the bottom ring continued on to his motorcycle. The fork was covered by two long white curved blades like covers that curved downwards slightly. The back of the bike became more pointed looking like spikes with a gray dual exhaust port on the left side. The front lights on the bike began to glow green much like Danny's compound eyes and even looked like his compound eyes. The silver on the bike was replaced with black to make it look completely black. However there were three long glowing green stripes that seem to illuminate in a manner made it look like the glowing strips were moving like a wave. However none of that mattered to Danny as he revved his bike and charged at the dragon. He increased the speed and pulled the front of his bike back before he took to the air with his bike.

Just as the dragon was about to let loose its flames, Danny crashed into the dragon's chest. The impact of the crash actually knocked the dragon onto its back, taking a section of the Nasty Burger with it. The dragon moved its head to face Danny and growled at him, but its eyes widened when it saw that the black armored biker was charging towards its face. Danny popped the front of bike and short glowing green blades emerged from the wheel, making it look like a buzz saw. The wheel was still spinning as Danny came closer towards the dragon's face. Not wanting to have its face damaged, the dragon shifted its body to the left, knocking Danny off of the dragon. Danny managed to land on the ground with his bike touching the ground, but the buzz saw wheel tore through the grass as he moved away from the dragon.

The dragon managed to get back up and took to the air. It glared at Danny one more time before flying away from the masked biker. Danny continued to glare at the dragon from the ground. As Danny prepared to deactivate his transformation, the sounds of police sirens could be heard telling him that he needed to get out of the area and fast. He turned his bike towards the direction of his house and sped off, leaving the ruined Nasty Burger behind.

About two hours after Danny's second fight with the dragon ghost, the Fenton family was having dinner. Vince had cooked a stir fried dish composed of chicken, white rice, and mixed vegetables. Danny and Jazz sat at the kitchen table smelling the aroma of their meal as Vince placed their plates on the table. The Fenton siblings began to dig in as Vince grabbed a plate for himself. As the three of them ate their dinner, the TV in the living room was left on at the news station. The sounds of the news report about the recent dragon attacks were heard all the way in the kitchen. This caught the attention of Vince and Jazz as Danny started to look nervous.

"Danny, do you know anything about this dragon attack?" asked Vince.

"Not really," replied Danny as he took another bite.

"Really now?" wondered Jazz. "Because I'm sure you would be in the areas of these two dragon attacks," she added. "Please don't tell me you were involved," she finished.

"Okay, I won't," said Danny.

Vince and Jazz didn't sound pleased with that line.

"Danny, I know I told you that you would deal with these ghost attacks," started Vince.

"And I am," said Danny.

"Yes, but I would think you would be able to do so without letting the public know," said Vince.

"Well, it's kind of hard when it's a dragon ghost Uncle Vince," Danny pointed out.

"He's got a point Uncle Vince," agreed Jazz.

"Yes, but the attack at the Nasty Burger doesn't really qualify as a part of the school," said Vince.

"Well, I couldn't just let that thing attack and hurt people," defended Danny.

Vince stayed silent as he took in what his nephew said to him. While Danny did disobey him on keeping the ghost fighting contained within the school, he couldn't get upset with Danny for trying to help out people who would have been hurt. Of course he kind of expected these ghosts to be mostly deceased humans and maybe the occasional spectral animal like a bulldog puppy. A giant blue ghost dragon that shoots out green fire was not something that could not be easily kept under wraps.

"Yes, you may the right decision Danny," Vince finally said.

"Thanks Uncle Vince," said Danny.

"But I want you to try to keep these ghosts away from large groups of people if possible," instructed Vince. "Who knows what kind of dangers could emerge when panicking people are involved," he added.

"But why are these ghosts popping out here in Amity Park?" asked Jazz. "I can't believe I even said that," she muttered.

"Well I guess Mom and Dad were right about ghosts existing huh?" commented Danny.

"Apparently they were, but I hope they're not right about all ghosts being evil," said Vince as he took a bite out of his dinner.

"Why would they think that?" asked Jazz getting curious about what her uncle said.

"Well, your parents were interested in ghosts for many reasons," started Vince. "But they also feared them because of the powers that ghosts have that humans cannot do," he added. "Turning invisible, phasing through walls, flight, being able to move objects without touching them, and so on," he listed. "I think somewhere along the line, Jack and Maddie started to see them as a threat to humans and reacting like how most people would, they deemed all ghosts evil without actually having solid proof to their claims," he explained. "Still, there must be a reason as to why these two ghosts have suddenly appeared in this town," he continued.

"Maybe this place is like Amityville," mentioned Danny as he finished his meal.

"Don't be silly Danny," retorted Jazz. "This town never had any signs of ghosts until just this week," she added. "The stuff at Amityville; only happened one house back in the seventies and that was just a story," she pointed out.

"Regardless of the reason as to why these ghosts are appearing, Danny will still have to stay on guard in case this ghost dragon strikes again," said Vince as he finished his meal as well. "I'm going to take a look around the lab to see if your parents left any notes that may give a clue about this sudden ghost problem," he told him as he placed his plate in the sink. "Hopefully, these two ghosts are just rare occurrences and not something more," he added as he headed towards the basement.

"Well, I guess I'll head up into my room and work on my homework then," said Danny as he left the kitchen leaving Jazz alone with the dishes.

Jazz took a look at her almost finished meal and then at the plates in the sink. She also noticed that her uncle forgot to put away the left overs.

"Oh man, I hate doing the dishes," whined Jazz as she finished her dinner and got to work on the dishes.

Friday came and as far as Danny could tell the ghost dragon had not shown itself again. That was both a good thing for Danny and a bad thing. It was good because it gave Danny time to lay low since the news and the police were on the lookout for both the dragon and, unknowingly, him. It was also bad because he still had no clue who could have taken the amulet that he got rid of when he faced off against the ghost girl who had the amulet in the first place. Danny also kept the strange alternate transformation a secret until he figured out more about the belt.

Of course there was another bit of good news for Danny; Friday also meant that his punishment was almost over. That also meant that Sam's punishment was almost over and the youngest of the Fenton family plans on celebrating the end of their grounding by taking her out to see the recent horror movie that came out.

The school day was generally uneventful for Danny. Aside from the usual jocks tormenting those who were not in their clique and Tucker desperately looking for a girl that was not taken for the dance, things were relatively peaceful. Tucker's attempts ranged from being either funny enough to laugh or just plain sad to look at. During their time in gym, Danny and Sam watched as Tucker tried and failed to impress a girl from the girls' basketball team by attempting a slam dunk. Sam laughed at how Tucker could barely jump more than two feet off the ground while Danny lowered his head so that he wouldn't see this display.

To say Tucker's ego took a huge blow would be an understatement, but the techno-geek was determined. He moved backwards until he was half way across the basketball court. The other students stopped what they were doing to see what Tucker was up to. Several of the jocks were cracking jokes about how Tucker would trip up and land face first onto the floor. Ignoring the other students, Tucker winked at the girl he was trying to impress before taking off towards the post.

"Oh this won't end well," muttered Danny.

"I can't watch," said Sam as she averted her eyes.

Indeed it was not a pretty sight as Tucker tripped before he could jump. He landed face first onto the floor before his face bounced off the floor causing his body to flip over. He landed on his back and gazed up to the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. The other students laughed at Tucker's poor state of being while Danny and Sam walked over to check on him.

Danny tried to get Tucker to wake up, but the techno-geek was still out like a light. Sam stood up and positioned herself next to Tucker's right side. She checked his chest to see if it was rising, and it was much to the relief of both her and Danny. Finally Tucker woke up to see Danny and Sam looking down at him.

"Did she like what she saw?" asked Tucker, referring to the girl he was trying to impress.

Danny and Sam looked at each other nervously as they tried to think of a way to break it to Tucker. Sam finally decided to just be blunt about it.

"She laughed as your face bounced off the floor," answered Sam.

"Man, I must look like a big fat loser to her," complained Tucker as he looked up. "It's like all I can see now is a big fat zero looking down at me," he added.

"Tucker," started Danny. "You're looking at the scoreboard," he told the down boy.

Tucker didn't respond as the school bell rang, signaling that class was over. The other students left the three of them alone as they all headed towards the locker rooms to change out of their gym clothes. Sam watched them leave in disbelief and disgust.

"Unbelievable!" yelled Sam. "A classmate injures himself and none of them even bothers to help him up," she complained.

"What do you expect?" questioned Danny. "In this school, those at the bottom of the social ladder are left behind to suffer," he pointed out as he helped Tucker get back on his feet.

"Selfish bastards," muttered Sam as she helped guide Tucker out of the basketball court.

After helping Tucker out, Danny and Sam continued their school day with little to no problems. During lunch, Danny asked Sam if she knew where the amulet that the ghost dragon had went. It took Sam a few seconds to think about that fight and did remember about their being an amulet around the dragon ghost's neck, but she didn't know where it landed. Sam's answer didn't do much to brighten Danny's mood as he began listing off anyone who could have grabbed the amulet, and who could get upset over any small thing. It wasn't a big list since he didn't know that many people personally, but there were two big time candidates that could have taken the amulet.

Before he could think about who could have taken the amulet, Danny noticed someone walking towards them. It was Dash along with his fellow jocks; they were passing right by Danny and Sam. They were joking around and bragging about how many of the nerds they picked on today. Surprisingly, Dash didn't pay any attention to Danny which was surprising to Danny because Dash usually would do whatever he could to make Danny's life miserable. That struck Danny and Sam as odd, but then they heard something come out of Dash's mouth that they never expected.

"Dude, did you see that ugly ass necklace around Paulina's neck?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, I know that bitch actually thinks it draws attention to her" replied a random jock.

"I don't see how," said another jock. "What's below it draws more than enough attention than some golden necklace with a green jewel in the middle," he joked.

The jocks began to laugh perversely while thinking about Paulina's breasts. Over where Danny and Sam were, Sam was annoyed with how the jocks talked about a girl's body like that. She may not be fond of Paulina, but she didn't like how some guys think of girls as arm trophies. Danny on the other hand focused on the word necklace which caused his eyes to widen.

'Paulina has the amulet!' Danny mentally yelled. 'This isn't good,' he thought.

As the jocks continued to walk off, Danny turned his attention back to Sam. Sam looked at her boyfriend and noticed that he was worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I think we have a problem," answered a grim Danny.

"What kind of a problem?" asked Sam, not seeing why Danny was upset.

"I think Paulina found the amulet," replied Danny.

Sam didn't understand for a second, but her eyes widened when she realized what Danny was talking about. The amulet that Danny asked about being found by someone was bad enough, but when that someone turned out to be Paulina things get worse. Since their freshmen year, many girls learned not to cross Paulina because despite being shallow and not very bright, she is manipulative, and cruel. She was known by many girls to be able to lie and charm her way into getting what she wants. She was also known for getting mad whenever she didn't get what she wanted and would take any measure to get what she wanted. So the idea of her having the powers of a ghost dragon literally at her disposal did not sit well with Sam.

"How are we going to get that thing off her neck?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, but we need to think of a way that wouldn't draw suspicion," said Danny.

"Why don't we talk her into coming into your house and place her in that one contraption that looks like the thing that NASA uses to test the amount of G-forces someone could handle?" suggested Sam.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"So that the G-forces would cause the amulet to come off Paulina's neck," answered Sam.

"How would we be able to convince her to come over?" asked Danny. "Last I checked we're not on speaking terms with the shallowest girl of Casper High," he mentioned. "Plus, wouldn't the amount of G-forces cause the necklace to slice her head off or crush her bones?" he added.

"And that's a bad thing?" wondered Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes after hearing Sam's response to his comment. Still he hoped that he could think of a way before someone or something set Paulina off because he really didn't want to face off against the ghost dragon a third time.

As the school day reached its end, Danny and Sam were a little on edge about the idea of Paulina having the amulet. It also didn't help when they actually did see her wearing that amulet around her neck. At that moment they knew that Paulina was more or less a ticking time bomb if someone said or did anything that could set her off. She may not be one to go into blind rage, but Paulina can be vicious when things don't go her way.

Luckily, nothing went wrong and the students had all gone off to wherever they wanted to go to. Most went straight home to prepare for the dance while those who did not have a date simply went on about their lives. Among those that didn't have a date was Tucker, and he was very sad about it as he stepped out of the school while moping about how no girl wanted to go to the dance with him.

"Seriously, what is wrong with these girls?" complained Tucker. "I have charm, good looks, and charisma," he listed. "Why won't any of them go out with me!?" he whined.

"Gee, I don't know," started Sam. "Maybe it's because you are none of those things!" she yelled at the techno-geek. "If anything, you have the opposite of your claims," she added.

"Oh boy," muttered Danny.

"Then what's wrong with me if it's not those girls," challenged Tucker.

"Please don't make me answer that," started Sam. "Because you will not like the answers," she added.

"Fine then," said Tucker before turning to Danny. "Danny what are my flaws, and be honest," he requested.

"Okay," replied Danny. "You're a narcissist, womanizer, greedy, a megalomaniac, irresponsible, possibly a psychopath, cowardly, sexist, and egotistical," he listed.

Sam and Tucker stood where they were in stunned disbelief at what Danny had just said. Tucker was shocked that someone would think of him like that. Sam was surprised that Danny just listed what she thought of Tucker.

"Well, you wanted to know what your flaws were," said Danny. "But right now, I'm more interested in figuring out a way to get that necklace off of Paulina's neck," he said so that he could change the subject.

"What's so important about a necklace?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing aside from the fact that it can turn anyone into a ghost dragon," Sam answered. "And who knows what kind of damage someone like Paulina can do with that kind of power?" she added.

"Which is why I need to find a way to get it off of her soon," said Danny.

As Danny, Sam, and Tucker debate on how to remove said necklace; Paulina was walking down the hallway in the school after putting her books in her locker. As she continued on her way to leave the school, she saw Dash talking to his friend Kwan. She decided to walk up to them and join in on their conversation but stopped when she heard what they were talking about.

"So dude, you and Paulina are going to the dance tonight?" asked Kwan.

"I was, but then I decided to go out with Star Manson instead," answered Dash with an amused grin on his face.

Paulina placed her hands over her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

"Seriously dude," replied Kwan. "But I thought you and Paulina were an item?" he wondered.

"We are, but that doesn't mean I can't fool around with other girls huh?" countered Dash as he laughed.

After hearing Dash say those words, Paulina let out a shriek as her face became reptilian. Her body quickly changed into that of a dragon in a matter of seconds. Dash and Kwan heard the shriek and turned around to see the ghost dragon appear before them. The dragon let out a roar at the two before snapping its jaws at them. The two jocks screamed in terror as they ran for their lives.

Back outside of the school, Danny and Sam were about to put on their helmets and get on Danny's bike until the sounds of the ghost dragon got their attention. They turned around to see Dash and Kwan run out of the school with the ghost dragon that was once Paulina appeared right behind them. The dragon let out another roar that caused the remaining students to scream and runaway in terror.

"Oh Geist," cursed Danny as he placed his helmet back on his bike.

"Oh Geist?" repeated Sam in confusion. "Since when do you say something like that?" she asked.

"Don't know, thought it seemed appropriate," replied Danny as he ran his fingers along the sides of his belt causing the transformation. "But I guess right now I don't need to worry about making a plan to get the necklace," he added.

"No because knowing you, you'll just fight her until you manage to get that necklace off of her neck during the fight," remarked Sam.

"Guess so," agreed Danny as he ran towards the ghost dragon.

'I wonder why no one has noticed him change into that armor?' wondered Sam. 'It's not like he was trying to hide it,' she added before looking at how everyone was so busy running away from the dragon. 'Oh yeah, ghost dragon attacking the school,' she concluded as she decided to follow Danny so that when he manages to get the necklace off of the dragon, she would catch it if it fell towards the ground.

As Danny charged at the ghost dragon, the orb on the center of his belt began to glow silver again. Danny leapt into the air while his body turned into that bladed tail ghost form from the first time he fought against the ghost dragon. He flew towards the dragon and pulled his right arm back to prepare for a punch at the amulet around the dragon's neck. However the ghost dragon shot out green fire at him causing Danny to twist his body towards the left to avoid the flames.

"Damn, looks like the direct approach is out of the question," said Danny as he flew towards the back of the dragon.

Sam watched at a fairly safe distance as the fight continued. From her position, Danny was having a hard time trying to get to the dragon's neck. Every time Danny tried to reach for the amulet, the dragon would let out another wave of fire. Sam was getting worried that Danny might not be able to get the amulet off.

Back in the fight, Danny dodged another wave of fire being shot at him by the ghost dragon. He flew in as close as he could and spun to his right. His tail flicked forward with the blade slicing the snout of the dragon. The ghost dragon pulled back in anger as she tried to swipe at Danny with her large claws. He tried to turn intangible, but Danny's body wouldn't respond to his mental command. This led to him being hit by the dragon's left claw, knocking him towards the ground. Luckily, Danny regained control of himself and managed to pull up before he was about to hit the ground. He flew back up to the dragon while thinking of another way to get past the dragon's flames and claws.

'Okay, phasing doesn't seem to work while I'm like this,' thought Danny. 'But I need this form because it allows me to fly, but I'm also much weaker compared to my normal form,' he added as he dodged another wave of fire.

The ghost dragon stood on her hind legs and spread her wings as if she was about to take off into the air. She raised her head back, exposing her neck and the amulet to her opponent. Danny saw this as his chance as he flew towards the amulet with both of his stingers glowing. The dragon was about to let loose another wave of fire at her foe, but Danny flew forward while spinning like a drill with his stingers aimed at the amulet. Just as the dragon's head moved forward to shoot out her green fire, Danny's stingers hit the amulet right in the center of the jewel.

A big flash of green and white light erupted, blinding anyone who was close by from seeing the fight. As the light died down, the dragon and the black and white armored fighter were gone. The only one in that area was an unconscious Paulina.

"Danny," called out Sam as she moved towards the area. "Danny, where are you!?" she yelled.

"Right here," called out Danny from her right.

Sam looked at where she heard Danny's voice to see her boyfriend's head sticking out of a dumpster next to the school gym. She tried to stop herself from laughing as Danny tried to get out of the dumpster only to fall back in the dumpster. That was enough for Sam to start laughing at her boyfriend's expense. Danny's head popped out of the dumpster as he gave her a glare before asking her for help.

**Author's note: Well that's where I'm going to end this chapter. It was a challenge to write because I wanted each chapter to work out like stand-alone episodes much like how the cartoon was rather than make it a two part 'episode' like how it's done in the Kamen Rider shows of the 2000's era.**

**I've also introduced Danny's Rider form having the ability to change forms. Currently he has access to his main form which at the moment is hand-to-hand combat, but not for long. His second form is his flight form which gives him a bladed spectral tail and two stingers on his arms. The changes to his helmet in this form are merely cosmetic but I do plan for one of his other forms to have a special function involving his helmet. I also had his motorcycle change from normal to a ghost powered combat motorcycle. It will be useful when Danny finds himself in battles where his bike will be useful. Sadly, I haven't come up with a name for Danny's bike, which is kind of weird how all Kamen Riders with motorcycles have names for their rides. Of course Kamen Rider Agito takes it a step further by giving his bike a theme song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Training, Plots, and Bullies**

Around four in the morning, Danny and his Uncle Vince were down in the basement standing on top of a large training mat that was in the center of former laboratory of the missing Jack and Maddie Fenton. Danny was standing in the center of the training mat with a blindfold covering his eyes while Vince was five feet in front of him.

"Uh…Uncle Vince," started Danny. "Exactly how is this supposed to help me?" he asked while trying to figure out where his uncle is.

"Simple Danny," started Vince. "Your enemies are ghosts, and one of their main abilities happens to be the ability to turn invisible," he pointed out. "Chances are you will face more ghosts and they may use that ability to their advantage. So you will have to be able to sense them and their intentions," he explained.

"Well given how I'd fought against an angry lunch lady, a ghost chick who wore an amulet that turns her into a dragon, and Casper High's most shallow cheerleader, who wore that same amulet, I get the impression that the ghosts I'll meet want to kill me," commented Danny.

"That kind of intention is a given, but knowing when they'll strike is the challenge," pointed out Vince. "Now, are you ready for us to begin?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Danny.

"Good enough," said Vince as he charged at Danny.

'Okay, Uncle Vince was standing in front of me when he put his blindfold on so…' thought Danny as he moved his left leg back before sliding it forward while throwing a side kick with his right leg.

However, what Danny didn't know was that Vince shifted his body to the right while Danny moved his left leg back. When Danny's right leg shot out, hitting nothing but air, Vince used his right leg and kicked Danny in the back of his knee causing his nephew to fall onto the padded ground because he lost his balance thanks to his Uncle's kick. Danny landed on his back and let out a small groan of pain before he got back up.

"Okay, thinking that you'll attack from the front was a bad assumption," commented Danny as he stood up.

"That kind of assumption is expected from those who usually face off against opponents who prefer to fight one-on-one and when both fighters have an equal chance at winning," said Vince. "Compared to the opponents you may face latter on, you'll need to think like a ghost," he added.

"Okay, it's not exactly fair, but it does sound like a smart idea," agreed Danny.

"Fair is for tournaments Danny; in the fights that I feel that will come, you'll have to abandon such notions of fairness and focus on ending the fights," said Vince.

"What about making sure no one gets hurt during my fights?" asked Danny.

"That is something that I expect you to do without hesitation," answered Vince. "It's something that all Fenton men seem share; a desire to protect," he added. "Granted we tend to focus on protecting our family, but it has been known to extend to others," he admitted. "Kind of like a Papa Wolf mentality," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah well, that mentality won't mean anything if I can't stop the ghosts from causing trouble," said Danny.

"Which is why you are learning how to fight against a foe that you cannot see," said Vince. "Now, let's try again," he told his nephew as he charged at Danny again.

For roughly three hours Danny and Vince had been going through this training exercise, and for three hours Danny has found himself landing onto the mat in several different ways. He was thrown, tripped, kicked, punched, tackled, and flipped onto the mat repeatedly and not once did he ever succeed in taking down his uncle. If anything, Danny's reaction to each attack was off by a large margin. Every time Danny thought Vince was to his right, it turned out that Vince was behind him. If Danny thought his uncle was behind him, he was in front of the teen. At one point Danny actually thought his uncle was going to attack him from the left, but Vince tackled the boy from the air. As far as Danny's training session went with his uncle, he felt that he like just laying down on the mat and pretend to be dead.

When the training session ended, Danny limped his way upstairs and collapsed onto the couch in the living room. Jazz was sitting on one of the chairs reading one of her psychology books to prepare for an upcoming test. She took a look at her beaten and slightly unconscious brother before returning to her book. Normally the sight of Danny being harmed would upset her and cause her to go into a panic, but she knew that their uncle wouldn't go too far during Danny's training. It wouldn't be a good idea for the one person capable of fighting off the ghosts that seem to pop up in Casper High to be out of commission.

'Sometimes I wonder just how far Uncle Vince is willing to go to get Danny prepared for these ghost attacks,' thought Jazz as she continued to read.

"I hate Sunday mornings," muttered Danny as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

"Funny, I thought Sunday was Slacker Sunday in our house?" questioned Jazz.

"It only becomes Slacker Sunday at eight in the morning," answered Vince as he entered the living room and turned on the TV. "So we only have fifty-seven more minutes to go," he added.

"Then how come Danny gets a head start by sleeping on the couch?" retorted Jazz.

"He's not," said Vince. "Passing out after being knocked and thrown to the ground is a natural reaction to the training lesson," he pointed out as he flipped channels.

"Don't you think tossing Danny around like a ragdoll is a bit extreme Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz.

"I….second…that," mumbled Danny as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Do you think the ghosts to go easy as well?" questioned Vince.

"Good point," replied Danny before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Are we even sure more ghosts will appear anyway?" asked Jazz.

"No, but it's better for Danny to be better trained in case more ghosts do show up," answered Vince before looking at his nephew passed out on the couch. "But I think I should limit the amount of take downs I use on Danny," he commented.

"Yeah, I think so too," agreed Jazz.

After nearly an hour, Slacker Sunday has officially began in the Fenton household. This day was something Danny and Jazz were thankful that their uncle came up with because it allowed the two of them to relax from doing any homework, chores, or any other mundane things that most teens were expected to do. Danny and Jazz usually use this day as an excuse to lounge around in the house and be completely lazy without having to be stressed out. The real purpose for Slacker Sunday came to Vince when he noticed that during her freshman year in high school, Jazz was a nervous wreck as she constantly tried to get every homework assignment and school project done as quickly as possible after they were assigned to her. The teachers of Casper High liked her work ethic, but it concerned both Vince and Danny because there were brief moments where Jazz looked like she was not sleeping and was drinking more coffee than she should. It was ironic because no one else in the family drank coffee due to Danny and Vince preferring soda over coffee, or alcohol that Vince rarely drinks.

Ever since he declared Sunday to be Slacker Sunday, Vince had seen a major improvement in Jazz's wellbeing. At first Jazz was against the idea of slacking off on any day of the week, but after being able to relax she had felt so much better without needing to worry about tests and projects. In fact Jazz was able to think clearly and was able to organize a schedule for her to work on her assignment without stressing over any small detail.

Right now; Danny was passed out in the couch, Jazz was closing her book so that she could watch some TV, and Vince had settled on Comedy Central which was playing an episode of Futurama much to Jazz's surprise.

"Uh… Uncle Vince," said Jazz.

"Yes Jazz?" replied Vince.

"Why are you watching a cartoon?" asked Jazz.

"Is there something wrong with that?" countered Vince.

"Well it just doesn't seem normal for a full grown man to be watching cartoons," stated Jazz. "Doesn't that seem weird to you?" she asked.

"Jazz, if you keep on worrying about what society deems as unacceptable; then you haven't matured at all," said Vince.

"Huh?" replied Jazz.

"Jazz, I don't watch cartoons for childish reasons or have some sort of deep seated insecurity. I watch cartoons because I like watching cartoons," Vince told Jazz.

"But…," started Jazz.

"When you stop concerning yourself with what society thinks about you and simply enjoy the little pleasure that you can get; then you have truly grown up," said Vince. "Much like how your dad likes to play with action figures," he added.

"That's not exactly a good thing though," commented Jazz.

"Says the college student who still sleeps with her teddy bear," taunted Danny as he regained consciousness.

"Danny!" yelled Jazz in protest.

"Aren't you the one who begged me to give you a little extra money in you allowance so that you can buy that Transformers Classics Astrotrain figure two years ago?" pointed out Vince.

"Hey Astrotrain's cool!" protested Danny.

Suddenly the three Fentons laughed at how silly their little argument was. It never mattered to the Fenton siblings to keep their personal toys a secret in their house because their uncle is fine with them still having toys. In fact he actually encourages them to fulfill their childish desires because he wanted them to learn that growing up is not defined by what others say.

Suddenly the doorbell rang which Danny got up to answer. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Sam wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Danny smiled before letting Sam in the house and led her towards the couch.

"Hey Jazz, hey Uncle Vince," greeted Sam as she and Danny took a seat on the couch.

"Morning Sam," greeted Jazz.

"How's it going?" Vince asked Sam as his way of saying good morning to his nephew's girlfriend.

"I'm doing good Uncle Vince," replied Sam sounding bored.

"That seems kind of dull," commented Vince knowing that Sam is the kind of girl who doesn't like to be bored.

"Yeah it is," replied Sam as she leaned onto Danny's left shoulder. "The past week has been so boring compared to the ghost attacks the week before," she added.

"Speak for yourself Sam," muttered Danny. "Compared to Uncle Vince's training sessions, I rather deal with a boring week," he added.

"Well then why don't you let me give that belt of yours a try?" questioned Sam. "That way you can still relax while I give the ghost fighting a shot," she added.

"No way Sam," said Danny. "Besides we don't even know if this belt can work with anyone else," he added.

'Not unless she happens to have the same compatibility as Danny,' thought Vince as he continued to watch the TV.

"That's why we should test it out to see if anyone can use it," said Sam.

"How about we don't and say we did?" retorted Danny.

"That's no fair Danny," complained Sam. "I just want to help you out more during these ghost fights," she added.

"Sam…," started Danny.

"Well, there are a few inventions that Jack and Maddie made that seem to be designed provide some sort of support function when it comes to ghost hunting," said Vince.

"What?" asked the three teens.

"Yeah, I was sorting out the weapons vault…," started Vince.

"I still find it strange that your parents built a weapons vault before they went missing," Sam whispered to Danny.

"It raises many questions," Danny whispered back.

"And…," said Vince after he was interrupted. "I found these two wrist bands that can apparently fire out concentrated beams of energy," he continued. "I don't know what kind of energy they fire, what they are actually used for, or even how they work," he pointed out. "But I'm sure they would be at least useful if Sam is ever attacked by a ghost while Danny is busy fighting another ghost," he finished.

"Sweet," said Sam in an excited tone. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Down in the basement," answered Vince. "And they'll stay there until I know how they work," he added.

"Oh man," said Sam in a slightly upset voice.

"Sam, I don't think it would be a good idea to try out an unknown weapon in a high school without having it tested in a controlled environment," said Jazz.

"Jazz has a point Sam," agreed Vince. "If you plan on helping Danny during his ghost fights, any gear in the weapons vault that you would plan on using needs to be tested here before you try to swipe it from under my nose," he explained while shooting Danny and Sam an annoyed glare since he remembered how the two of them took the Fenton GAV out for a joyride two months ago.

Danny and Sam gave Vince nervous smiles as they remembered his reaction when they got back with the GAV. They also remembered the punishment they both got afterwards.

"Well anyway," said Sam as she tried to steer the conversation towards a different direction. "Do you have any plans for today Danny?" she asked.

Danny thought about Sam's question for a moment before replying.

"No, I usually don't have any plans on Slacker Sunday," Danny told Sam. "It kind of goes against the entire point of Slacker Sunday," he added.

"Well how about the two of us go out to see a movie?" suggested Sam.

"I can get around that idea," said Danny as he headed up to his room to get his wallet, cell phone, and the keys to his motorcycle. Just before he went up the stairs he looked back at Sam. "Care to join me upstairs?" he offered.

"I thought you never ask," replied Sam as she followed her boyfriend leaving Vince and Jazz alone in the living room.

"You know the two of them are going to spend about a half an hour making out right?" pointed out Jazz.

"So long as they don't go any further than that, I don't care," said Vince as he continued to watch his favorite cartoon.

"How come he can make out with his girlfriend in his room, but I can't even hold hands with any guys I bring over?" complained Jazz.

"Blame the parental double standards when it comes to the daughters bringing home a boy," answered Vince nonchalantly. "You'll understand when you have kids hopefully ten years from now," he added.

"Why ten years?" asked Jazz in confusion.

"Because I'm hoping that by that amount of time your parents are found so that they will deal with it instead of me," replied Vince as he continued to watch TV.

"That is so cheap," muttered Jazz in annoyance.

"It's one of the benefits about being an uncle," said Vince.

"Yeah right," muttered Jazz as she and her uncle continued to watch Futurama. 'I guess it's not so bad to still like cartoons,' she thought to herself. 'Plus I always liked how every time the Professor says 'Good news everyone!' before things go wrong for Fry, Leela, and Bender,' she added.

As the residents of Fenton Works continued to enjoy what they call Slacker Sunday; in one of the abandoned apartment complexes of Amity Park, something strange was going on. Inside one of the rooms of the building, four people were standing in the living room area. There was a fairly tall white male in a black business suit with black hair and red eyes sitting in front of a desk. A muscular dark skinned male wearing a black shirt, urban combat pants, and tan combat boots was standing behind a worn out couch. This man had a shaved head, strong looking facial structure and dark red eyes. Sitting on a beaten old recliner was a fairly round man of Hispanic descent wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. This man had messy brown hair and red eyes like the other men. The last person was a beautiful and voluptuous Arabian woman who was lying on the couch. She had long hair that covered her right eye, leaving her red left eye exposed. She wore a light tube top and blue hip-hugging jeans, on her feet looked like platform heels. Overall her outfit looked like it was made to show off her body, and she definitely had a body to be proud of showing.

"Why are we even here!?" yelled the dark skinned male as he threw his hands up into the air. "We should be out there causing as much havoc as possible!" he continued.

"Calm yourself; Fright Knight," said the woman as she turned her body to her right to make herself more comfortable. "We are here because the human world is not as we know it," she pointed out. "Running around recklessly may sound like fun, but we need to know more about this place first," she added.

"Desiree is right," agreed the man in the business suit. "This place has the highest concentration of ectoplasm which means more ghosts can emerge anywhere," he added.

"Any why should we care about that?" asked the one on the recliner. "Despite the high levels of ectoplasm that this puny little village has. There is no way for a high level ghost like the four of us can enter into this world without being summoned by a foolish human," he said with a wheezing sound at the end.

"Vortex is right," said the Fright Knight as looked towards Vortex. "Why should we care when we are the only ghosts powerful enough to do as we wish?" he asked.

"Because we can use those who managed to escape from the Ghost Zone through this town," started the man in the suit. "We may be able to create an army for us to use to turn this town into our base of operations before laying claim to the rest of the world," he added.

"An interesting plan Nocturne," said Desiree as she got up from the couch and walked towards him with a sway in her hips as she walked. "But why should be bother with ruling this world?" she asked.

"Because humans still have their most basic weaknesses," answered Nocturne. "And the four of us have the means to harvest them," he added as he transformed back into his original form as he chuckled.

"I see," said Desiree as she too transformed back to her original form as she giggled.

The Fright Knight and Vortex transformed as well and began to laugh along with them. The four ghosts had apparently come to the same conclusion as they agreed to make Amity Park their new territory. Finally they stopped laughing as Desiree raised her arms up as purple ectoplasm engulfed her hands. Suddenly the apartment room changed from broken down and dusty to clean and looking brand new, in fact Desiree made the place look livable for any human.

"Why did you do that?" asked Vortex.

"Well, you can't expect someone like me to be living in a rundown place can you?" retorted Desiree as she shifted back into her human form. "Besides I might be bringing home a guess for us to play with," she added. "First impressions are everything after all," she finished as she walked towards the newly furbished couch and laid down on it. She sighed in content as the cushions molded to match her curves. "Ah, much better," she commented.

The other three ghosts looked at their female comrade in slight confusion before doing other things to occupy themselves.

When Monday came, the students of Casper High can be seen walking to school, taking the bus, or driving to school. One pair of students happened to be Danny and Sam, who were riding to school on Danny's motorcycle. It was not uncommon to see Danny weaving his bike around cars and trucks as he and his girlfriend headed towards their school. When the two of them reached the school, Danny parked his bike at his usual parking spot, which was fairly close to the back of the school gym because it was the only place that had parking spots for motorcycles. It was also the area where Casper High's less favorable social cliques hang out before and after school. Danny and Sam saw some skateboarders, a few punks, and a couple of Goths lounging around at the back of the gym.

Contrary to popular belief of the students of Casper High; Sam Manson was not the only Goth in the school, she happened to be the only Goth who came from a rich family.

Danny and Sam took off their helmets after Danny parked his bike. The young couple greeted the other students, who in turned greeted them back. None of these students were close friends to Danny or Sam, but there was a level of respect that was between all of them.

As the couple left the parking lot, they noticed a poster on the gym's door. The poster had Dash Baxter in his football gear; the jock was in a pose that made it look like he was making a winning throw during last month's football game while looking at the camera. Below the picture were the words 'Dash Baxter: Casper High's best student. He can do no wrong.'

However the sight of the poster caused Danny and Sam to laugh because they remembered that game because when Dash made that pose during the game he was tackled by five members of the other team because the blonde jock was more focused on looking good for the camera. Sam remembered that because she was the one who took the picture for the school's newspaper, she even took a picture of the dog pile on Dash and even got the guys who tackled Dash to sign it before they left.

"Oh God," started Danny as he continued to laugh. "Do they seriously believe that Dash is some golden boy of the school?" he asked before laughing again.

"I know right," agreed a laughing Sam. "That moron's ego and attention wanting cost us the game last month, and the A-list is trying to make him look like he won the whole game by himself," she continued while laughing.

The two of them continued to laugh as they headed towards the inside of the school.

As the school day began, things seemed to be fairly normal for the students. However, there was one thing that sadly was seen as normal that shouldn't have been. Over at the west hall of the second floor, Dash was having a great time stuffing several freshmen nerds into open lockers. Many of the freshmen begged Dash to let them go, but the popular jock ignored their pleas and stuffed them inside the lockers and shutting the doors. After stuffing the last nerd into a crowded locker, Dash slammed the locker door and laughed as he walked off to find another nerd to torment for his pleasure.

As Dash continued to walk pass the many stuffed lockers filled with crying freshmen boys, he passed one rusted locker with the number seven twenty-nine labeled on the front. No one has ever used that locker since its last owner back in the fifties. It was the locker of the infamous Sydney Poindexter, the most bullied student in Casper High history. After Dash had left the hallway, a low moan that was barely noticeable was emitting from within that locker. However the moaning was drowned out by the cries of the freshmen that Dash had harmed.

"Bullies…..bullies….," moaned an unknown voice from within the locker. "Bullies…," it continued as white ectoplasm began to seep out of the cracks in the locker.

The ectoplasm exited the locker and manifested itself into the form of a skinny, nerdy teenage boy wearing a gray and white outfit from the fifties. His skin was gray with black bowl shaped hair. This gray skinned teen wore glasses that were fairly big. He looked at the direction that Dash went and narrowed his eyes before floating towards where Dash would be.

By lunchtime Dash's bullying had grown to a much higher level. The amount of students Dash had tormented had continued with sophomore nerds being wailed on. Several students were scared that they would be next on Dash's list. To make it worse was that no one had reported Dash's bullying to any teachers. The so-called King of Casper High had such a strong hold on the scared students that many feared to face the wrath of Dash Baxter.

However there was one student who didn't like how the school's star quarterback was being allowed to continue with his actions.

"Can you believe that guy Danny?" complained Sam as she and Danny watched Dash dump some of the school food on top of one of the band members while his fellow jocks laughed at the poor boy's expense. "Who does he think he is?" she continued.

"Sam, it's Dash you're talking about," started Danny. "The faculty doesn't care about us lower ranked students. All they care about is how well Dash and the football team does in their little games because this school is stupid enough to value its athletes over the students that come here to learn," he explained. "Not that the teachers had actually taught us anything since freshmen year," he added bitterly.

"Yeah, but still it doesn't make it right," said Sam. "Just look at the poor guy that Dash just humiliated," she told Danny. "He'll be laughed at for the next couple of days before Dash decides to do something to someone else that may be more harmful," she pointed out.

"I know Sam, but it won't stop," said Danny. "Not with how most teachers just brush off any student who tries to tell them that Dash and the other A-list members are bullying them," he added. "Especially if the one doing the most bullying is Dash, the entire faulty practically pampers the guy like he was going to become president or something," he finished.

"Well I wish someone would teach Dash a lesson," Sam said bitterly because she knew that no one would ever do that.

"Me too Sam," agreed Danny.

The two watched in anger as Dash just gave another student a wedgie much to his amusement. The A-list began to laugh at the poor boy that was given the wedgie as more students began to laugh along with them.

Unknown to the students, the gray colored teen that emerged from locker 729 invisibly watched the antics of Dash with complete distain. The sight of a poor teenage boy being tormented by a jock brought memories of his own tormenters.

'I won't let you get away with what you have done human,' the ghost teen thought as he began to plot.

As the hours went by in Casper High Dash had continued his bullying between classes. He constantly picked on any unpopular male student that crossed his path, and didn't seem to be letting up on any of them. None of the students that were picked on knew why Dash was picking on others all day long, nor did they want to find out for fear of facing his wrath. However the students were thankful that the final bell rang so that they could get out of the school and away from Dash Baxter.

As the students began to head towards the closest exit, Dash was busy looking for one more nerd to wail on for his amusement. He had hoped to find one of the puniest students he could find because he wanted to set the record for the most students picked on in Casper High history. He had come up with this idea after being dared by one of his fellow A-list members. He accepted the challenge because he loved the attention he would get from his peers and hoped that his bullying would get him some brownie points with Paulina.

His search for a new victim came to an end when he laid eyes on who he would consider the most nerdy kid he had ever seen. The new victim had a bowl shaped hair style, wore glasses, a white shirt with a pen in his front pocket, plaid pants, and black dress shoes. Dash smirked as he cracked his knuckles causing the nerd to head down the hallway.

"Hey get back here nerd!" yelled Dash as he gave chase.

The nerd took a sharp right turn and continued his way towards another part of the school. Dash turned at the same corner and saw the nerd make another turn at the end of the hall, heading down the stairs. Not wanting to lose his target, Dash continued to chase after the boy while thinking of what to do to the poor boy. However the nerd was much faster than Dash had expected, but he didn't stop his pursuit.

After ten minutes of chasing after his potential victim, Dash spotted the boy heading into the basement of the school. He smirked before heading straight in the basement believing that he got the boy cornered. As he entered the basement, Dash walked down the stairs thinking that the nerd was at the bottom. Dash was so focused on the nerd he was looking for; he didn't notice the door closing behind him until he heard it slam loudly causing him to jump slightly.

"Must have been the wind," whispered Dash as if to calm himself down. "Now to find that geek and give him what's coming to him," he said as he began to search from the nerd in question.

While Dash continued his hunt for the nerd he wanted to harm, Danny and Sam were heading towards the front door to leave. Just before they reached the door, Danny's belt started to glow catching Sam's attention.

"Danny," said Sam. "Your belt's glowing again," she told him.

Danny looked down to see that his belt was indeed glowing. Ever since the other fights Danny had with ghosts, he started to see that this glowing meant that there was a ghost nearby. He checked to see if anyone else noticed his belt glowing only to see that he and Sam were the only ones in the immediate area.

"I'm going to guess that asking you to head home without me is out of the question huh?" joked Danny.

"Like you can even stop me from joining you in looking for this ghost," commented Sam.

"As if I would try," said Danny as he and Sam looked for a place for him to change.

Sam spotted the janitor's closet and grabbed Danny's right arm before pulling him towards it. She opened the door and pushed Danny into the closet before following and closing the door behind her. Danny looked at her for a moment before looking at their surroundings.

"Uh… not that I'm complaining, but don't you think we should take care of the ghost before going straight to the make-out session Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam rolled her eyes before punching Danny's left shoulder.

"You'll only get your make-out after the ghost is taken care of," stated Sam. "Right now you need to change into your armored suit," she told him.

"Oh, well that makes a little bit of more sense as to why we're hiding in the janitor's closet," replied Danny. "But why did you enter it too?" he asked.

Sam was about to answer but she stopped herself after realizing there was no reason for her to be inside the janitor's closet with her boyfriend. The two stood there in silence for a moment before Sam started to blush in embarrassment.

"Just change and find the ghost," ordered Sam. "I'll follow you to make sure no one gets involved," she added.

"Got it," said Danny as he placed his hands in front of his face with his wrists touching each other in an X formation.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know really," replied Danny. "It just feels right for some weird reason, but I get the feeling something is still missing," he added.

"Maybe you need a battle cry?" suggested Sam. "Like Going Ghost or something," she added.

"Nah… it sounds like it's already been done," replied Danny. "I'm sure it'll come to me eventually," he added as he moved his arms away from each other and towards the sides with his thumbs gliding on the sides of the belt.

The casings on the belt opened up revealing the green orb. The white rings soon followed starting Danny's transformation. Sam watched in awe as this was the first time she got to see Danny change up close. She was amazed with how his clothes changed in the black and white armored suit. When Danny's face became covered in the black helmet with the large green wasp like eyes, the green glowing scarf appeared from the back of Danny's collar. The scarf was probably one of Sam's favorite parts about Danny's suit, it just seem to give the suit more character and it really stood out with the black and white suit. Danny turned to face Sam before nodding his head at her.

"Now let's go find our ghost," said Danny.

"Okay," agreed Sam as she opened the door so they can begin their search.

While Danny and Sam continued to search the school for the ghost, down in the basement Dash was feeling a little nervous as he continued to search for the nerd he saw. The basement was surprisingly dark with only dim lights to illuminate the area. However the lights were only bright enough to show Dash where he was and where the other end of the basement was. Regardless, the King of Casper High moved forward while keeping an eye out for the nerd that led him into the basement.

From within the shadows and away from the lights, the nerdy ghost watched as Dash continued to move forward. The ghost turned his head towards the right and spotted a box. He raised his right hand up and pointed it at the box. There was a faint white glow surrounding the box as it floated an inch off from where it was. The ghost swung his arm at the area where Dash was and the box flew towards the jock.

The box hit Dash on the right side of his face causing him to yell out in shock while raising his hands up to block his face. When he put his hands down, Dash saw the box lying on the floor. He glared at it thinking that the nerd he was after threw it at him.

"That's it you little dweeb!" yelled Dash. "Nobody throws anything at Dash Baxter!" he continued. "Do you hear me!" he yelled out.

The ghost nerd heard him perfectly, but did not care in the slightest. It was bullies like Dash that had hurt him when he was alive, and it was bullies like him that took away his chances of having a normal life. He refuses to let any bully in Casper High to get away with what they had done to others like they bullies of his past did to him.

The ghost nerd let out a moan that caused Dash to jump in terror. The ghost moved towards the end of the basement that had light to show himself to Dash. The jock saw the ghost appear and smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"There you are you little loser," said Dash as he began to walk towards the nerd. "I got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it," he added.

The ghost didn't say anything which annoyed Dash, so he walked faster. Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off with every step Dash took. This scared Dash a bit but he was about to let some nerd see him get scared. As the lights continued to flicker, Dash began to become more nervous because the nerd he was after kept getting closer to him. Normally Dash would be ready to wail on any nerd that would dare to walk up to him, but this nerd was moving towards him so fast that Dash couldn't even hear his footsteps. The closer the nerd got, the more terrified Dash became and the more he wanted to get out of the basement. The lights flickered off one more time, but this time they stayed off for a moment longer.

When the lights flickered back on, the ghost nerd was standing right in front of Dash and let out a horrifying scream that sounded less human and more beast-like. What scared Dash the most was how close the ghost was that he could see the nerd's eyes were nothing but black pits and his face was filled with cracks with black ooze coming out of the cracks.

"Bully…" moaned the ghost nerd.

Dash let out a high pitched and terrified scream as he turned around and ran back to where the stairs were. The ghost followed him while continuing to moan out the word bully as he chased after the jock.

Running that was all that mattered to Dash right now, he didn't care if there was anything standing in his way. He didn't care if the door was let open as he continued to run. He didn't even give the person that was five feet in front of him a second thought as he grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her towards the ghost that was following him. All Dash cared about was putting as much distance between him and the ghost.

As Dash continued to run away from the ghost, the girl he pushed onto the ground turned out to be Sam. The Goth girl got herself onto her feet in time to see the ghost flying towards her. She was shocked at the appearance of the ghost because she didn't expect the ghost to be someone so scrawny. But that didn't mean that she should underestimate the ghost because this ghost seemed determined to attack. Sam braced herself for the worst, but much to her relief Danny appeared just in time and tackled the ghost onto the ground.

Sam watched as her boyfriend and the ghost rolled on the ground for a bit before the ghost managed to pin Danny down. However this was something Danny expected as he kicked the ghost off of him and towards the lockers. The ghost hit the lockers and slid to the ground before getting back up on his feet. Danny got up and was about to charge at the ghost again, but the ghost raised his hand up causing lockers to open and the contents of the lockers flew out.

Danny and Sam looked at the assortment of school supplies flying around them and the ghost. Danny was worried that Sam would get caught in the attack unless he did something fast. Luckily for Danny, Sam knew that she needed to get out of the area or else Danny wouldn't be able to fight this ghost with possibly getting targeted, so she chose duck down and rolled out of the swirling ring of objects. Danny noticed Sam's act and smiled underneath his mask, he was glad that his girlfriend was smart enough to know when she should back out of tough spots.

Sadly, Danny's focus on Sam was just the distraction the ghost needed as he launched the school supplies at his armored foe. In a split second, Danny saw the objects flying at him at an alarming speed. Reacting on instinct, Danny's belt sent out a surge of power throughout Danny's body causing him to turn intangible. The items phased right through Danny and hit anything that was in their way. Some of the school supplies almost hit Sam, but she managed to dodge the attack by ducking inside an empty classroom.

Danny turned tangible once again and rushed towards the ghost. The ghost did not expect such an attack and wasn't prepared for an ectoplasm charged fist colliding with his face. The punch had enough force to knock the ghost back to a wall. The impact of the ghost's body hitting the wall caused several cracks to appear. The ghost pushed himself off the wall as parts of the wall started to fall off before flying towards Danny.

Danny watched as the ghost flew towards him and just as the ghost reached him, Danny threw out a sidekick with his left leg. The impact of the kick stopped the ghost's attack and knocked the ghost back onto the ground. The ghost got back up only to see Danny spinning backwards before his right arm stretched out with his hand opened like a knife edge. Danny's belt was glowing as Danny's attack phased right through the ghost. After Danny's right hand exited the ghost, he raised his left hand over his head and struck down at the ghost's head. However Danny didn't stop there as he stepped through the ghost as he finished his overhead chop attack.

Once Danny's belt came in contact with the ghost's body, a small portal erupted from within the ghost. The ghost yelled out as his body began to sink into the portal.

"No!" yelled the ghost. "It can't end like this! I can't let…!" he continued until he was complete sucked into the portal.

Since the fight was over; Danny's belt closed itself, turning Danny back to normal. While Danny returned to normal, Sam came out of the classroom she was in to survey the area. When her eyes landed on Danny, she smiled at him which Danny eagerly returned.

"Looks like you got the job done," commented Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Danny. "Compared to the other ghosts I've fought, this guy was easy," he pointed out.

"He kind of looked like one of those smart kids," said Sam. "Who do you think he was?" she asked.

"I don't know, but if he was after Dash; I can't say I blame him," replied Danny.

"How did you know he was after Dash?" asked Sam. "You weren't near me when Dash pushed me into the ghost's path," she pointed out.

"Dash pushed you?" questioned Danny as he narrowed his eyes thinking about what Dash did.

"Relax Danny, I'm not hurt," Sam told her boyfriend. "But you still haven't answered my question," she added.

"I just figured that since Dash had been picking on just about everyone, that ghost was the one person he shouldn't have messed with," answered Danny.

"It looked like it, didn't it?" replied Sam. "Still I can't help but think about who that ghost was," she added. "He seemed kind of familiar," she continued.

"I don't know," said Danny as he and Sam left the school.

After Danny and Sam exited the school, the cracked wall that the ghost crashed into fell apart. Along with the debris, a skull fell out of the hole and landed on the floor. On the skull's face was a pair of black glasses much like the ones that the ghost wore. Soon enough, an entire skeleton fell out. The skeleton was dressed in a white shirt and plaid pants similar to the ghost's outfit.

The glasses started to glow green as red eyes appeared on the glasses and the right hand of the skeleton curled into a fist.

**Author's note: Third chapter is complete and so far Danny had quite possibly the easiest fight he had recently been in. Sorry if you were expecting a new form or new powers, but this was a simple fight that Danny had no need to change forms. So far all you get is Danny using a new finisher on a ghost. For those who do not know about the Kamen Rider Franchise; don't worry about it because much like Danny, you will learn about the Kamen Riders. On to Danny's finisher, it is one of the rarely used finishers called the Rider Chop; a technique used by only a handful of Kamen Riders. Point blank, the attack is a karate chop and is usually seen in three variations: vertical chop, horizontal chop, and double chop. Danny's version combines the horizontal chop and the vertical chop which while slightly flashy, isn't as powerful as his Rider Kick that he did in the first chapter.**

**As for the ghost, you all can tell it was Sydney Poindexter and apparently there was a deep dark secret within Casper High that the current students and faculty were not aware of. Seriously who wouldn't be freaked out that there was a skeleton hidden within the walls of a school? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Technology, a New Form, Kamen Rider**

The day after Danny's fight with the ghost of Sydney Poindexter, the faculty had no choice but to cancel school for the students after a janitor found a human skeleton in the school. The police were notified and an investigation was put underway as they attempted to figure out who the skeleton used to be and who had placed it inside the school walls.

When the students and their parents were notified about the cancelation of the school day, many parents wanted to know why classes were canceled. The school refused to disclose any more information at the behest of the police as they wanted to avoid causing a panic. Most of the students were happy that school was cancelled and hoped it would stay canceled for at least a week or more.

Over at the Fenton house, Danny was relaxing on the couch in the living room with Sam right next to him. Since there was no school for the day, Sam decided to escape from her house and spend time in Danny's home. The youngest Fenton didn't mind at all because he wanted her to be with him just so they can lounge around and slack off on this free day. The young couple was enjoying their time together by watching a CGI cartoon about a small group of Viking teenagers training dragons. It wasn't exactly something anyone expected Danny and Sam to watch, but they enjoyed the cartoon regardless.

"Hey Danny," started Sam as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," replied Danny as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Have you figured out a name for your costume yet?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was thinking of the name Phantom but it still feels like something is missing with that name," answered Danny.

"How about we just call you Danny Phantom?" Sam suggested.

Danny thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, against the idea.

"Sounds kind of egotistical and kind of a dead giveaway of who I am under the suit," said Danny.

"Good point," agreed Sam.

"Besides, it feels like that name has already been taken," added Danny.

"By who?" asked Sam while raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend's statement.

"Who knows, maybe me in another life," replied Danny.

"That's kind of weird," said Sam.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Danny. "But I know what I'm going to call the belt," he added.

"I thought the belt was called the Fenton Ghost Emulator?" questioned Sam as she looked at the belt in question, that was on the coffee table.

"It is, but that's too much of a mouthful and a bit of a stupid name," said Danny.

"Won't argue with you on that one," agreed Sam. "So what's its new name?" she asked.

"The Phantom Driver," answered Danny.

"Phantom Driver," repeated Sam as she thought about the name. "You know, the name kind of has this feeling that seems so right," she added.

"I thought so too," agreed Danny. "But we still need something to add onto the name of my ghost fighting suit," he added.

"How about Ghost Fighter Phantom?" suggested Sam.

Danny gave Sam a look that told her to think of a better name. After hearing the name that she suggested, Sam was inclined to agree with her boyfriend's facial expression.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah," agreed Danny.

Deciding to forget about the name for now, Danny and Sam turned their attention back to the TV. As they watched the cartoon, the doorbell rang causing Danny and Sam to groan in annoyance as they untangled themselves off of each other so that Danny could answer the door. When he reached the door and opened it, Danny was surprised to see Tucker standing in front of him with a smile on his face. Normally Tucker smiling would be of the flirting nature or of the 'got the latest piece of technology and I just had to show it off to someone' nature. This smile, with his teeth shown, gave off the impression that Tucker was up to something and Danny didn't like how it was directed at him.

"Uh… hi Tucker," greeted Danny. "Is there…" he continued but he was interrupted when Tucker pushed pass Danny to enter the Fenton home. "…something you want?" Danny finished before closing the door.

As soon as Tucker entered the living room, his smile vanished when his eyes laid upon Sam, who was glaring at him for barging into Danny's house.

"Any reason why you decided to enter Danny's house like you own the place?" Sam questioned the techno-geek.

"Well…I…." started Tucker but he was beginning to lose his nerve.

"Perhaps, it would be best for Tucker to apologize first before he tells us why he is here," said Vince as he exited the kitchen.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," stuttered Tucker in agreement before turning around to face. "I'm sorry for barging in like that Danny," he apologized.

"Okay Tucker, I forgive you for being rude," said Danny. "Now why did you come here?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking," Tucker began. "It's been at least a couple of weeks since these ghosts have been attacking, and Danny's been fighting them by himself," he continued.

"I've tried to help him," argued Sam.

"Sam, please," said Tucker without looking at her. "Men are talking," he added in a slightly arrogant tone.

Danny and Vince's eyes widened when they heard those words exited Tucker's mouth. Sam on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Tucker, got off the couch and tackled the techno-geek. Tucker gave out a girly scream as Sam began to punch him in the face repeatedly. Danny and Vince rushed towards the two and managed to pry the angry Goth girl off of Tucker. Danny held Sam back since Sam usually calms down whenever Danny was near her while Vince lifted Tucker off the ground.

"A little piece of advice Tucker," started Vince. "If you wish to live long enough to actually get a girlfriend, never make any sexist comments ever again," he told the boy.

"Yes sir," whimpered Tucker sporting a black eye. He watched as Danny took Sam back to the couch and sat with her. Danny was also holding Sam, so that she wouldn't jump him again, which Tucker was grateful for.

"Good, now as you were saying," said Vince.

"Right as I was saying," started Tucker. "Since Danny's been the one fighting the ghosts that kept on appearing. I was thinking that he needs help," he explained. "You know, backup when he's caught off guard," he added.

"So far I've been doing fine," said Danny, not completely understanding Tucker's suggestion.

"And I'm capable of providing Danny with that backup," argued Sam.

"How so?" challenged Tucker.

"Enough," said Vince in a stern voice. "Danny has been doing fine in his previous battles, and Sam is capable of looking after herself and will be able to help Danny out in the ghost fights that will come," he continued. "But why are you so interested in helping Tucker?" he asked. "So far, all you have done was directed a ghost at Sam, hid from a ghost dragon, and you didn't even do anything when the latest one appeared," he listed. "So exactly how will you be able to help out?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking of helping out by upgrading Danny's gear as a start," answered Tucker.

"Upgrade?" questioned Danny and Sam.

"Yeah, you know give Danny a weapon to help him fight," answered Tucker.

"But Danny has been doing fine without a weapon," stated Sam. "Why should he need a weapon now?" she asked.

"And it be kind of odd for me to be lugging around a weapon in our school," mentioned Danny.

"Don't worry about that man," said Tucker. "I got it all covered," he added.

As the teens began to argue over the need for a weapon, Vince was thinking about the idea of Tucker upgrading Danny's equipment. He had taught Danny how to fight both unarmed and with weapons while telling him that anything could be used as a weapon in the right hands because he wanted his nephew to be able to adapt to his environment. However the practicality of having an actual weapon did hold merit as well. After silently contemplating on the subject, Vince came to a conclusion.

"Alright Tucker, you can upgrade Danny's equipment," said Vince.

"Oh come on Mr. Fenton! Danny could really use…." Tucker started to argue before pausing to realize what Vince said. "Wait what?" he added in a slightly dumb manner.

Danny and Sam were surprised too as they stared at Vince in disbelief.

"We don't know what would be the next ghost Danny will face, so it is better to be prepared rather than caught off guard," stated Vince.

"Yes!" cheered Tucker.

"Yes Uncle Vince," muttered Danny and Sam since they still don't think it was necessary for Danny to have a weapon since the Phantom Driver held so many secret that the two of them were eager to unlock.

"Why did you call Mr. Fenton Uncle Vince Sam?" asked Tucker as he was confused.

"That's because I don't like being called Mr. Fenton," answered Vince as he headed towards the kitchen again. "That's what everyone calls my brother before he went missing," he added.

"Oh…" replied Tucker. "Well anyway, to the lab!" he declared as he headed for the basement leaving Danny and Sam alone in the living room.

"Should we follow?" asked Danny.

"Hmm… follow a techno-nerd who I would rather hit over the head with a stop sign, or stay right here in the living room having a make-out session with my boyfriend," said Sam as she pretended to think about the situation. "Tough choice…" she added.

"You had me at make-out session," said Danny as he sat back down on the couch.

"Good choice," replied Sam as she sat on Danny's lap.

As the two teens began their make-out session, Tucker found himself surrounded by so many gadgets and gizmos that he didn't know where to begin. There was a bit of drool escaping his mouth as he marveled at all the tech that he saw. After snapping himself out of his stupor Tucker began his attempt at creating what he believed would be useful in battling against any more ghosts that would enter the human world.

While things at the Fenton house were going off in a somewhat normal way, in an electronics store thing were about to become different. In the store's supply room, a small portal was forming behind several outdated tablets that were placed next to a crate. The small portal started to expand slightly as ectoplasm oozed out of the portal. The ectoplasm began to take the shape of what appeared to be a male human with wild white hair, a lab coat, green skin, small black sunglasses that covered the ghost's eyes. The ghost had no legs so he had to float in the air.

The ghost surveyed his surrounding and liked what he saw. The tablets that were in front of it, the laptops to his left, smartphones to his right, and many other modern electronics were just lying around and at his disposal. The ghost started to laugh as he devised a plan to put the humans electronic to use before he phased himself into one of the smartphones. About two seconds later, the ghost phased out of the smartphone and moved on to the next one. He continued doing this until he had entered every electronic that was in the supply room before turning invisible to head out of the room.

As this was going on, over at the hideout of the four ghosts that were unleashed nine years ago, one of the ghosts had felt the sensation of another of their kind in the city.

"Hmm… it seems that there is another ghost who has escaped into the mortal realm," said Nocturne as he looked up from the human newspaper he was reading.

"Who is it?" asked Desiree as she entered the den with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I'm not sure, but it would be a fairly weak ghost," answered Nocturne before going back to his reading.

"How can you even read that human garbage?" questioned the Fright Knight as he exited the room he had taken for his own. "In fact, why are we even bothering to pretend to be humans?" he continued. "Aside from Desiree, the rest of us were never human to begin with," he pointed out.

"Because I like to know more about my prey," answered Nocturne. "Everyone in this town has to sleep, and while they sleep, they dream. I feed off of those dreams, so figuring out who has the biggest ambition should aid me in finding who has a more ambitious dream that I can feed upon for the time being," he explained.

"That sounds interesting," commented Desiree as she took a sip of her wine. "So have you found anyone that meets your standards?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have found quite a few," answered Nocturne. "It would seem that this city is somewhat divided when it comes to financial wealth," he added. "Apparently there are about three families that are considered the richest within this city," he continued as he showed the article he was reading with three pictures of three different men. "There is this Jeremy Manson, who is the current head of the Manson family. A family that is famous for their cellophane deli toothpicks. There is also Eduardo Camels, owner of a chain of Mexican restaurants, and last but not least Richard Baxter, CEO of his own company called BaxCorp," he listed.

"And these three are special how?" questioned the Fright Knight.

"Rich men are never satisfied," replied Desiree as she looked at their photos. "Men like them crave for more, their greed drives them to obtain more, they dream of gaining more than they already have, and they fear losing everything they've worked for," she listed before heading back towards her room.

"She is correct, these men can easily provide enough energy for three of to syphon from them," said Nocturne.

"And what of Vortex?" asked the Fright Knight. "What would he get out of this?" he continued.

"I wouldn't get anything from them," answered Vortex as he entered the den. "After all, the weather is my domain. And I can feed off of the energy of the weather at my leisure," he told them. "I am simply here to use the weather as I see fit," he added.

Getting tired of the lack of action the Fright Knight left the room and headed out of the apartment room that he and the other ghosts had claimed.

The next day, the students of Casper High were allowed back in the school much to the students' disappointment. The police had gathered as much evidence as they could and what little DNA they could possibly obtained from the skeleton that was uncovered. However, the police and the faculty had to quarantine the area that the skeleton was found. Naturally the lockers that were in the area were also quarantined leaving several students limited on their school supplies.

The teachers were told not to disclose any information to the students about the crime scene but are to prevent the students from going anywhere near the quarantine area. The teachers that had rooms close to that area had to teach their students in any available classrooms within the school. Naturally there were a few issues with the sudden changes but the teacher did what they could to accommodate for the situation.

Also naturally, there were a few students who were interested in the crime scene within their school. Some of the students tried to sneak off to see the crime scene but they were usually caught and given detention slips. However that didn't stop the rumors from pouring out of the kids' mouths as they spun their own tales as to who it was that died and who buried the body into the school. One student said that the person who died may have indeed been Sydney Poindexter and he was buried in the school because of a prank gone wrong and the students who did the prank buried him in the wall so that they wouldn't be caught for murder.

The only students that weren't talking about what happened were Danny, Sam, Tucker, and surprisingly enough Dash, the reason why these four weren't talking about it because they had no interest. Tucker was mostly busy thinking of new weapons that Danny could use when he fought anymore ghosts. Dash was still shell shocked by his encounter with the ghost of Sydney Poindexter, of course the star quarterback would deny such claims of fear but he still didn't see how the crime scene had any effect on him. Danny and Sam on the other hand were focused more on trying to figure out what to call Danny's transformed state. They both agreed on the name having the word phantom in it, but they couldn't figure out how to expand on it.

The school day went on without anything out of the ordinary, so Danny figured this was a good sign. When school ended Danny had asked Sam if she wanted to hang out at the mall to kill some time since they were lucky enough to not have any homework due or any tests to prepare for. The dark haired Manson agreed without a second thought and followed her boyfriend towards his motorcycle.

When they got to the mall, the young couple was surprised to see so many people at the electronics store. Among the numerous people was Tucker, who through unknown means got there before they did. There was apparently a big buzz going on if there were that many people crowding around to enter the store. However Danny and Sam were not interested as they simply wanted to look around the stores they usually shop or browse at.

The two dark haired teens entered one of Sam's favorite book stores and split up to look around. Sam went straight for the horror themed books while Danny went towards the graphic novel aka the comics section.

Sam was browsing through the horror section but could not find anything that had piqued her interest. As she continued to search for a book, she finally spotted one that caught her attention. She was about to grab it but stopped when she saw a male hand close to her own hand. Sam pulled her hand back and turned to see who was next to her. The minute she saw the person, Sam started wishing she didn't.

"Hey there Sammy," said the male with a flirty tone.

Sam glared at the teenage male standing in front of her. The boy was a Caucasian and was slightly taller than her with platinum blonde hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black vest, white pants and white shoes.

"What do you want Elliot?" questioned Sam as she continued to glare at the boy.

"What, a guy can't talk to ex-girlfriend anymore?" replied Elliot.

"Not if the ex-boyfriend was a lying, self-absorbed, shallow, womanizing, cheating, playboy wannabe," retorted Sam as her glared became darker.

"Oh you know that other girl didn't mean anything Sammy," said Elliot as he tried to move closer to Sam.

"Don't call me that asshole," said Sam as she backed away. "We're no longer a couple remember," she told him.

"So you're still with that loser Fenton huh?" retorted Elliot.

"Danny's not a loser," growled Sam. "And yes I'm still with him because unlike you, Danny is honest and would never cheat on me," she added.

"How can you be sure?" asked Elliot. "After all, he's not next to you like a loyal boyfriend should be," he added.

"Maybe that's because he's right behind you," said another voice.

Elliot turned around to see Danny standing right behind him with a comic in his hands.

"What's up poser?" greeted Danny with a mock wave.

"Still reading comic books huh geek?" taunted Elliot with a smirk on his face.

"And that's a problem how?" questioned Danny.

"It shows that you're too immature for a fine lady like Sammy here," said Elliot as his smirk got bigger.

Danny didn't say anything as he placed the comic on top of the book shelf and started at Elliot.

"Oh is the little geek going to try to fight me?" taunted Elliot. "You know I can whoop your butt any day of the week," he bragged.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Danny. "But you should know that you should never take your eyes off your foe," he advised.

"Oh I see my 'foe' just fine," countered Elliot as he did air-quotes when he said foe.

"Who said I was your foe?" asked Danny.

Elliot didn't understand what Danny meant at first. However, he felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned around. As soon as Elliot's whole body was turned, he felt an incredible wave of pain coursing through his body from between his legs. He looked down through nearly closed eyes to see Sam's left boot between his legs. He let out a small whimper before falling onto the floor as he grabbed his neither regions.

"That for insulting my Danny," said Sam as she and Danny left the book store, leaving the wounded boy behind.

As Danny and Sam continued to enjoy their time in the mall, over at the electronics store Tucker had managed to exit the store with a new smartphone in hand and a new tablet and laptop in shopping bags. When he found out that this store's supply of smartphones, tablets, and laptops had been upgraded to actually be superior to the current models, the techno-geek had rushed out of school and ran as fast as he could to the mall. After stopping several times during his run to catch his breath, Tucker had gotten in line and couldn't wait to see the updated supply of tech.

Of course Tucker was the only one who had gotten these upgraded electronics. Dozens of people were entering and exiting the store with a smartphone, a tablet, or a laptop in their arms. None of them were aware that they got more than they bargained for when they bought those products.

After spending their time together at the mall, Danny took Sam back to her house aka Manson Manor before heading back to his own house. When he got back home, Danny noticed that his uncle was talking to someone while cooking dinner. The person Vince was talking to was about his height with blonde hair that was cut in a somewhat military style but was slightly longer. He wore a blue shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Danny couldn't tell who this man was but from the sound of his voice, he seemed friendly with Danny's uncle.

"I have to say Vince, I'm surprised that you never thought about going into the culinary business," said the man. "Your cooking is amazing," he added.

"Thanks Rich, but I'm not cut out for the business world," replied Vince. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about," he added.

"Aw yes, your niece and nephew," agreed Rich. "It's really sad that there is no information on the whereabouts of their parents," he continued. "Well at least they have you to take care of them," he added.

"Thanks," said Vince as he continued with his cooking. "So is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"No, the recipe for your stir-fry ham and chicken is all I need. I can't get enough of that Asian style of cooking," answered Rich as he headed toward the front door until he spotted Danny. "Well if it isn't little Danny Fenton," he called out. "How are you doing boy?" he asked while giving Danny a smile.

"Uh, I'm fine Mr…." started Danny.

"Richard, Richard Baxter," Rich introduced himself. "But most folks like your uncle call me Rich," he added.

"Baxter…" muttered Danny for a moment. "Wait, are you related to Dash Baxter?" he asked.

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry if that boy has caused you any trouble," answered Rich as he felt ashamed of the fact. "I swear that boy has no respect for anyone," he muttered.

'Wow, I never would have guessed that Dash's own dad would be upset with him,' thought Danny.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Danny, but I really need to get going," said Rich as he left the Fenton household.

Danny watched as the father of Dash Baxter left the house in stunned disbelief. Danny had figured that Dash's father would have been like his son. It was surprising to see that he was wrong in that belief, and kind of sad given Dash's behavior.

"It's kind of weird," said Danny.

"Yeah it is, but you know what they say about the apple and the tree," remarked Vince.

"I thought the saying was that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" replied Danny.

"I'm guessing Rich's apple tree was planted on a steep hill," said Vince.

"Bummer," muttered Danny as he headed for his room to set his stuff down before dinner started.

The next day at Casper High, Tucker was with Danny and Sam, telling them everything about his new smartphone. Danny and Sam were sitting outside trying to enjoy their lunch, but it wasn't easy with Tucker's constant babbling about how fast his smartphone was and it was able to download multiple apps in less than thirty seconds.

"Not only can it download seven apps at once, I can also listen to music with such clarity it's amazing," bragged Tucker as he showed the feature to Danny.

Danny tried to pretend that he was impressed but after listening to Tucker talk about his smartphone for about half of the lunch period, Danny stopped caring. Right next to him was Sam and she had a scowl on her face while under the table her knuckles were much whiter than they usually were given how tightly she clinched her hands. However Tucker was oblivious to all of this as he continued to brag about his phone despite Danny and Sam not caring.

"And I can…" continued Tucker until he was interrupted.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!" yelled Sam as she stood up. "Nobody gives a damn about what your stupid phone can do!" she continued to yell. "All you've ever talked about since school started today is about that stupid phone and how its upgrades are so blah, blah, blah; nobody fucking cares!" she finished before she left the table to get away from Tucker.

Tucker was stunned for a moment before he commented.

"Well that was rude," said Tucker before turning his attention back to Danny, only to see him stand up too. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I still haven't told you the best part yet," he told Danny.

"As fascinating as that sounds Tuck, I'm gonna have to pass on it," said Danny. "Besides, smartphones aren't really my thing," he added as he followed Sam.

Tucker stayed behind with a look of disbelief on his face as Danny headed back into the school with Sam. He was about to say something about how disrespectful Danny and Sam were being, but his smartphone started to glow green. Tucker tried to figure out what was going on with his phone, but it flew out of hand and flew off along with several other smartphones and tablets that other students were carrying. Tucker watched in horror as the electronics headed towards the school causing many students to run out of the school screaming.

Inside the school, Danny and Sam saw several electronics flying around and their peers and teachers running away screaming.

"Do we even have to guess?" asked Sam as she looked at Danny.

"We might as well have some sort of clock that tells us how long it takes for a ghost to start trouble," commented Danny as the two of them followed the floating electronics.

The two raven haired teens followed the electronics which consisted of nearly every electronic device that was in the school. The devices ranged from phones, computers, TVs, DVD players, and even old AV equipment. All of the electronics seemed to be converging towards one room, and it was Mr. Falluca's science classroom. Danny cracked the door open to see what was going on with all the electronics and saw the devices merging into what appeared to be a big blocky robot.

Danny closed the door so that he wouldn't get caught by the green glowing robot and turned to face Sam.

"So what did you see?" asked Sam.

"Oh nothing much," started Danny. "Just a bunch of phones, computers, TVs, and other assorted device combining to form a robot that would most likely cause a large amount of property damage and harm to anyone stupid enough to get in its way," he continued.

"Okay…" replied Sam as she absorbed that information. "So your basic ghost wanting to cause trouble kind of thing huh?" she asked.

"More or less," answered Danny.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sam.

"Do I ever have a plan?" retorted Danny.

"Good point," admitted Sam. "You might want to start thinking about coming up with plans whenever we have ghost trouble," she added.

"Why do you think I have you as my backup?" countered Danny.

"Because I'm your girlfriend," deadpanned Sam.

"Well yeah, but you're more of a strategist than me," pointed out Danny. "I'm more of the make it up as I go kind of idiot," he added.

"At least you admit that," commented Sam before she started thinking of a plan.

Before Sam could say anything, there was a loud sound that caught her and Danny's attention. It came from inside the classroom which caused the two of them to enter the classroom. When Danny opened the door, there was a large hole that led outside of the school and the glowing green robot was rampaging towards the city.

"Well that changes that plan I just had," commented Sam. "Now we have to stop that thing from reaching the city," she explained.

"So what's the new plan?" asked Danny.

"You're going to chase after that thing while I go to your house and get your uncle to help us stop that thing," answered Sam.

"And that qualifies as a plan how?" questioned Danny.

"It's a work in progress," countered Sam. "Now get going hero-boy," she told him.

"I'm gonna need my bike to catch up with that thing," said Danny. "What about you?" he asked.

"Your house isn't that far, and I can easily run there in about ten minutes," said Sam. "Maybe less if we stop wasting time talking," she added.

"Got it," said Danny as he and Sam exited the school.

Due to the sight of the robot exiting the school, many students panicked and ran out of the school grounds. They all ran off scattered, making it difficult for the teachers to restore order while making it easy for Danny to reach his bike and for Sam to slip out so that she could head for Danny's house.

When Danny reached his bike, he started it up and got ready to go after the robot. After revving his bike for a second, Danny took off and sped towards the rampaging robot. As he raced after the robot, the Phantom Driver activated beginning his transformation.

As the robot continued its path of destruction, firing at anything that was in its way while also dealing with policemen firing their pistols at it. The robot did not seem to be concerned with the humans attack and simply fired green beams of energy at them. The policemen were knocked backwards when the beams hit them while the robot continued its attack. Its destination seemed to be the Amity Park Mall while more electronics flew towards the robot. The electronics merged with the robot's body causing it to grow in size.

On the side of the road, one police officer struggled to get up after being knocked by the robot's attack. He turned to glare at the machine as it continued its rampage. He was about to let out a curse but was caught off guard when he saw a black and white figure with a green scarf speeding towards the robot on a black and silver motorcycle.

"What the Hell was that?" questioned the cop as he watched the motorcyclist race towards the robot at blinding speeds.

As for Danny, he was so focused on chasing after the robot that he never noticed any of the police officers had stop firing as he passed them by. He pulled his bike back so that the front wheel would turn into its buzz saw form so that he could attack the robot. The wheel continued to spin as Danny reached the back of the robot's left leg. The sound of the wheel cutting through the leg was loud and slightly unsettling to those who were close by. After carving his way through the leg of the robot, Danny exited from the front of the leg and moved forward before turning his bike around. The robot tried to stand back up, but the damage to the leg caused it to kneel down.

Over at the electronic store, the ghost that had taken over the machines in the store saw the events unfold from one of the TV screens. He glared at the image of the motorcycle riding figure as he sent out more of his controlled electronic out to increase the robot's power while ordering it to come to him so that he could properly control it.

Back on the battlefield, the robot had received its orders from its master. Overhead more machines flew towards the robot and merged with it. The legs of the robot became rockets and the robot took to the air and continued its way towards the mall. Danny let out a small curse as he spun his motorcycle around so that he could follow it. The police tried to stop him, but Danny ignored them as he continued his chase for the now flying robot.

As the robot approached the mall, down below was a news crew for Amity Park's news station. Standing in front of the cameraman was an Asian woman in a red long sleeve blouse and red skirt.

"This is Shelly Makamoto coming to you live from outside of the Amity Park Mall," the reporter introduced herself. "As you can see behind me people are fleeing the mall in terror as some currently unknown force has taken control of every electronic within the mall," she continued.

As Shelly continued her broadcast, the robot had landed in the parking lot of the mall. It had become much larger due to the increase of electronics being assimilated into it. The cameraman turned to capture the robot on fill while shaking slightly as the robot continued heading towards the mall. More people fled the area so they could avoid getting injured or killed by the robot as it walked forward. Just as Shelly and her cameraman were about to follow after the robot, they heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding towards them. Shelly and her cameraman turned around to see what was approaching and Shelly gasped at the sight.

It was a black and white figure with a glowing green scarf around its neck. The figure looked like a male and his face was covered by a black mask with green compound lenses that reminded her of a bug. The motorcycle was black and silver sports bike with green head lights. The figure sped right past them and continued heading towards the robot.

"Shelly, Shelly, can you hear me?" asked a voice coming from the ear piece on Shelly's right ear.

"Watashi wa sore o shinjite nai," Shelly said in Japanese.

"Shelly, what is going on?" asked the voice again.

"Soreha Kamen Raidadatta," Shelly continued to say in Japanese.

Back in the store, the ghost saw Danny continued his attack on the robot. Not wanting his creation destroyed, the ghost flew out of the mall and headed for the robot's head unit. Once he entered his robot, the ghost took full control of the machine. He let out a laugh that came out of the robot as well.

"Foolish human!" yelled the ghost as he looked down at Danny. "Do you really think that you can defeat Technus!?" he continued. "Master of all technology!" he added.

"I got a good track record so far in stopping ghosts," replied Danny. "What makes you any different?" he countered.

Technus yelled as he had his robot throw a punch at Danny, but Danny dodged it by driving his bike forward. He zipped right pass the robot before turning around to begin his counterattack. He popped his front wheel up again to activate the buzz saw form and charged at the robot's right leg. The wheel made contact with the leg, but Technus moved the leg up thereby causing the bike to make a shallow wound. The robot began to fire beams at Danny which caused him to focus on avoiding the beams. However one beam managed to hit Danny causing him to lose control of his bike and fall onto the ground.

Shelly and her cameraman watched the fight while also recording it. Shelly was still in a state of shock because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. When she was a child, her father told her tales of masked heroes who rode on motorcycles and fought evil beings who wanted to harm the people of Japan and possibly the world. As a child, Shelly believed the stories her father told her were just a legend or myth, stories meant to teach kids about doing the right thing. But now, she was starting to think that her father was right because right in front of her and her cameraman was living proof that her father was telling her the truth about these heroes. Fighting right in front of her was a Kamen Rider.

As the battle continued, Danny was trying his best to avoid getting crushed by the robot. He kept on trying to reach for his bike but Technus was keeping him away from it.

'Damn it, this guy isn't letting up on me,' thought Danny as he turned intangible to avoid getting crushed by the robot's right foot. 'I need a distraction,' he thought.

Suddenly, beams of energy hit the back of Technus's robot causing him to redirect the robot towards the new attacker. Danny also took a look at who shot at his foe and spotted the GAV driving around them. There was a turret on the top of the GAV that was firing four beams at the robot. No one was behind the turret, so Danny assumed the gunner was inside the GAV while someone else was driving it. Regardless Danny took this as his chance to head for his bike.

However, the Phantom Driver started glowing again. This time the green orb turned into a gunmetal gray color. Danny felt a sudden surge coursing through him as the white on his armor turned into the gunmetal color. His right shoulder gained what appeared to be a gray layered band with a red narrow lens on it. His right forearm started to change as his hand and most of his forearm vanished right before his eyes. Then a barrel appeared on where his forearm was; it was about two feet longer than his forearm with several smaller barrels circling around it. His helmet also changed as a small mouth plate appeared and this visor appeared slightly over his compound eyes. The visor was similar to the band on his shoulder but it had a square block on the center with a small red lens. Over on the middle of the helmet was a gray stripe that looked like it connected to the visor.

Danny marveled at the change for a moment before turning his attention back at the robot. He raised his arm at the robot as the smaller barrels started to spin around.

"Might as well give it a shot," said Danny as he prepared to attack.

Technus on the other hand was too busy dealing with the GAV firing at him. He tried to cover his face while returning fire at the GAV, but the large vehicle was surprisingly fast as it dodged each attack. He was about to try firing at the direction the GAV was going, but he was suddenly hit by his right side by a torrent of ectoplasm beams. The ghost in the robot turned his attention back as Danny and noticed the fighter's new look and the new weapon on his arm, or more accurately the new weapon that was his arm.

Danny continued to fire the gatling gun part of his arm despite there being no visible damage on the robot. However the rate of fire on his weapon was enough to distract Technus from the GAV which drove around him until it was at his back. The turret on the GAV continued firing at the back of Technus.

Technus was having a hard time trying to defend himself as he was being assaulted from two sides. However the constant stream of fire was starting to tear through his robot's body which would leave him vulnerable unless he did something.

As the barrage of energy beams continued to hit Technus's robot, Shelly's cameraman continued to record the entire fight for all of Amity Park to see. He made sure to give the robot about twenty to forty seconds of screen time so that people can see what was happening to it while spending more time focusing on the black and white figure. His focus on the fight was simply because if he didn't record this, he would most likely be fired. He was a little concerned for Shelly for she had been gawking at the figure while sprouting out sentences in her native language that he couldn't figure out, but he can tell that she seemed to have an idea of what this guy was.

As Danny continued to fire at the ghost, the visor on his helmet lowered to cover his compound eyes much to his surprise. It got even stranger as the visor turned his vision red while white crosshairs appeared and moved around. Danny moved his head to follow the crosshairs until it stopped at the center of the robot's head to reveal the ghost controlling the machine. The orb on the Phantom Driver started to glow again as Danny aimed his arm gatling at the ghost's location. The gatling barrel stopped spinning as the main barrel started to glow. Danny could feel the power coursing through him as he prepared to fire at his foe.

"Let's see what this thing can really do," said Danny as he waited for the weapon to fully charge.

Noticing that the enemy in front of him stopped firing, Technus turned his attention towards the GAV. He raised his robot's arms and turned them into cannons before aiming them at the vehicle.

"I had enough of your antics puny RV!" yelled Technus. "Now I, Technus, will destroy you!" he continued yelling.

"Not today Techie!" yelled Danny as the barrel finished charging which drew Technus's attention away from the GAV.

Danny had target lock directed at the head of Technus's robot and despite not having a trigger, Danny imagined himself pulling a trigger.

"SPECTRAL BLAST!" yelled out the Phantom Driver much to Danny's surprise.

A fairly decent size beam of energy flew out of Danny's arm cannon and flew towards Technus. The shot was moving at a surprising speed which Technus couldn't evade in time while still inside the robot. Instead he decided to turn intangible to avoid the blast, however as soon as the beam pass through him, a small portal formed inside his body. Technus felt the portal pull him inside his body much to his shock and horror.

"No!" yelled Technus in disbelief. "This cannot be!" he continued as his body continued being sucked inside the portal.

Everyone in the parking lot watched as the robot began to fall apart revealing the ghost being sucked inside the small portal. The cameraman continued to record the whole thing for the sake of the viewers watching. Danny on the other hand reverted back into his default form and ran towards his motorcycle. He set it back up and revved his bike before leaving the area along with the GAV. As he left, Technus was completely sucked into the portal and the robot was completely disassembled.

About twenty minutes later, Danny and Sam were inside the Fenton household, sitting on the couch with Vince standing in front of them. Jazz was also in the living room, sitting on one of the chairs. The news was also playing but the two raven haired teens were more focused on Vince.

"Danny, Sam," began Vince. "With what happened today I can only say that I'm very proud of the two of you," he continued.

"You are?" asked Danny and Sam.

"Yes, the two of you had done a good job taking care of that ghost," answered Vince with a small smile on his face. "The two of you had figured out a way to deal with the situation rationally instead of charging in without any real planning," he added. "Though the plan itself was very sub-par to an actual plan," he admitted which caused Sam for lower her head. "But it was a good start because it was vague enough for improvising to be allowed," he continued. "When Sam came here and told me what was going on and that the two of you needed help. I was happy to see that instead of trying to steal equipment to help you Danny, Sam asked for help," he added.

"And that's saying something given how stubborn she is," commented Jazz.

Sam gave Jazz a slightly playful glare because she knew that Jazz didn't mean for the comment to be an insult.

"That's true Jazz, but I would say that's an improvement compared to how she was two years ago," stated Vince. "Regardless, Sam has done the right thing in asking us to help," he added.

"Exactly who was using the turret on the GAV?" asked Danny.

"She's sitting right next to you," said Jazz.

Danny turned to look at Sam as she gave her boyfriend a sheepish grin. Danny smiled back before wrap his arms around Sam.

"You've got great aim Sam," said Danny before kissing Sam's cheek.

"Don't forget to thank your sister Danny," said Vince. "She was the one driving the GAV," he told him.

Danny looked at his sister, who smiled back at him that was slightly smug which was odd on his sister's face.

"I'm not kissing her," joked Danny.

The three Fentons and one Manson shared a laugh at Danny's joke.

"But why weren't you driving Uncle Vince?" asked Danny.

"Because of two reasons Danny," said Vince. "One, I had faith in Jazz and Sam being able to help you," he added. "And two, because I had put in our lasagna dinner in the oven and I don't trust your sister watching over it," he continued.

"Hey!" yelled Jazz in annoyance at her uncle poking fun at her cooking skills. "I only left the last one in the oven for fifteen minutes," she defended herself.

"And yet somehow the fire department had to come in and extinguish a fire," retorted Vince. "After crashing through the window that was two feet away from the front door," he added.

"Don't forget how they chopped down the door after extinguishing the fire," added Danny.

"Don't remind me," muttered Vince.

"For those of you tuning in, we bring the footage that was filmed during the bizarre attack that had occurred today," said the news reporter on the TV.

This caught everyone's attention as they watched the fight that had happened earlier today. Danny noticed how most of the footage seemed to shift between the robot and him.

"As you can see, there seemed to have been a battle between a giant robot and some masked vigilante," started the reporter. "We go to our field reporter Shelly Makamoto for more information," the reporter continued before the screen switched over to the Asian reporter.

"Thanks Tiffany," started Shelly. "During the battle that took place; this mysterious masked vigilante appeared after the police were unable to subdue the robot that rampaged through our city. When vigilante came onto the scene, he was able to subdue the robot with his motorcycle and the assistance of a strange silver RV of sorts. As the battle continued, the vigilante acquired a weapon of unknown origin and used it to defeat the robot," she explained.

"Fascinating Shelly," said Tiffany. "Do you have any idea of who this masked vigilante could be?" she asked.

"I am not certain, but if I had to guess. I would say that our masked vigilante may be a Kamen Rider," answered Shelly.

"A what Rider?" questioned Tiffany.

"A Kamen Rider," repeated Shelly. "A masked superhero that originated from Japan during the Seventies and fought against strange and dangerous foes," she explained.

"Thank you Shelly for that interesting answer," said Tiffany. "Now with Lance Thunder with the weather," she added before the TV was turned off.

"Well didn't expect that," said Vince before heading into the kitchen to finish cutting the lasagna.

"I've never heard of a Kamen Rider before," said Danny. "Have you Sam?" he asked.

"No," answered Sam.

Danny thought about what the reporter said and started to think about the name.

'Kamen Rider…' thought Danny. 'Kamen Rider Phantom,' he repeated while adding Phantom in it. 'I like the sound of it,' he mentally told himself before looking at Sam. "Sam, I think I've figured out what to call myself," he told her.

"Kamen Rider Phantom?" questioned Sam with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I like the sound of it," admitted Danny. "What about you?" he asked.

"It's growing on me," said Sam.

"Don't you two think you should do a little bit of research on this Kamen Rider before taking the name first?" questioned Jazz.

"Oh we will," said Danny with a smile on his face as the name Kamen Rider Phantom continued to echo inside his head.

**Author's note: fourth chapter is done and Danny has a new form and has now given himself a name to go with his suit. For those wondering why I had name revealed like that, well I'm sure nobody in the DP fandom actually remembers the Asian reporter who wears a red outfit similar to Spectra's when she in human form, but I remember her last name sounding Japanese so I just took that and ran with it. As for what she said in Japanese, I can't remember the exact translation but it goes along the lines of "I don't believe it," and "That's a Kamen Rider," which I think is what I typed in when I used Google translate.**

**As for the new form, there have been Kamen Riders who gain new forms that give them a gun to use as a weapon. Well I decided to play with that concept and fuse the gun onto Danny's arm. I call Danny's new form, Artillery Mode due to it having a gatling gun configuration and a standard blaster configuration. Originally the design was going to have a standard rifle like mode with a small flamethrower component but I decided to go with the gatling gun component instead because I think it would be good for Danny to use as suppression fire. Basically the gatling gun configuration is weaker than the blaster but has a higher rate of fire and a faster charge time while the blaster is stronger in firepower but slow to charge up.**

**The blaster in Artillery Mode has the finisher called Rider Shooting, which a Kamen Rider uses a gun like weapon and fire a projectile to finish off his foes. Much like all of Danny's other finishers, they don't kill the opponents because they are ghosts. Instead Danny's finishers simply open a portal inside the ghosts and send them back into the Ghost Zone. This makes Danny one of the few Kamen Riders, who doesn't kill his opponents. Other Kamen Riders happen to be W (pronounced as the word double) and Fourze as they destroy devices that turn humans into monsters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Research, a Battle, and the Way of the Ghost**

Ever since the news report about the robot attacking Amity Park, people had been talking about it, however the real topic wasn't about the robot. Rather, the topic on everyone's minds was the black and white hero that was given the name Kamen Rider by Amity Park news reporter, Shelly Makamoto. So far a week had passed and people were on the lookout for this mysterious 'Kamen Rider' with no results of finding him.

There were two reasons as to why the people of Amity Park were unlucky in their search for the black and white motorcycle riding hero; the first reason is that there hasn't been any attacks during the week, and the second reason was because said hero was juggling schoolwork, combat training with his uncle, spending time with his girlfriend, and looking for any information on the title he had taken. Between all of those things and suffering a minor case of insomnia, Danny had managed to gain a little bit of insight.

Inside the Fenton home, Danny can be found sitting in front of his computer looking over a couple of websites that had some information in the Kamen Riders. It was a little difficult for Danny at first because he had to translate the webpages first when he found out that they were in Japanese. After he translated the site, Danny began reading and discovered that a bit of the information was classified as urban legends that seemed to begin back in the first known appearance of a Kamen Rider was in April third of nineteen seventy-one.

'Dang, these guys have been around for quite some time,' thought Danny as he continued reading up on the first Kamen Rider.

Danny ended up spending at least four hours in front of his computer reading up on the Kamen Riders. There were a couple of articles about a few Kamen Riders that caught his attention more so than others such as this one Rider that had a motorcycle that turned into a hover board. He had a hard time figuring how the name was pronounced, so he gave up on saying the name. Another Rider that apparently could go through mirrors spotted back in the early 2000s in Japan and commanded a red dragon. There was also an article mentioning this Rider also being sighted in America a few years later, but the information was sketchy due to there being a fictional story being published at the same time. A third article mentioning four Riders, who used cards to enhance their abilities around in 2004, one of the Riders apparently, went by the name of Blade due to the sword he wielded in battle.

Danny took a look at the clock on his nightstand and was surprised to see that it was two in the afternoon.

"Man, I missed lunch," complained Danny as he shut down his computer. "Guess I'll just have to grab something to snack on until dinner," he added as he left his room.

As Danny headed downstairs to get something to fill his stomach; over at the Manson Manor, Sam was also doing a little bit of research on the Kamen Riders. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her, and quite a few articles on the screen. Much like Danny, Sam had read the first known Kamen Rider and several of his recorded exploits. She had also found a list of Kamen Rider names starting with the first one being called Kamen Rider Ichigo and another that looked just like him called Kamen Rider Nigo. Then the list grew with names like V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX which was pronounced Zet cross, and then one Rider who went by two names. That Rider was at first called Kamen Rider Black before changing it to Black RX. Those were the first eleven Kamen Riders during the 70s and 80s while information on anymore Kamen Riders during the 90s was hard to find. All Sam could find was three names, Shin, ZO, pronounced as Zet O, and J. However she was able to find a much larger list of Riders that apparently popped up during the new millennium.

Before Sam could read the first name off the list, Star decided to enter her room. Sam looked up from her computer to glare at her blonde twin.

"What do you want Star?" asked an annoyed Sam.

"Mom and Dad said that there's a party this weekend and the two of us have to come," answered Star.

"Great…," muttered Sam as she exited out of the websites she was on. "Who's the rich snob we're supposed to impress?" she asked, not really caring.

"You know these parties wouldn't be so bad if you just stop being so gloomy and rude," remarked Star.

"I'd rather be gloomy and rude than cheery and fake like all of those rich snobs Mom and Dad suck up to," snapped Sam.

"It's that kind of attitude is what will lead you to living in the poor house," argued Star. "Just like your loser boyfriend and his family," she added.

"Danny is not a loser!" yelled Sam as she glared daggers at her twin. "And his family isn't poor, they're middle class," she added. "The kind of class I would be happy in," she continued.

"Yeah right," scoffed Star. "Who would be happy living like that?" she questioned.

"People who care about their families," retorted Sam. "Unlike this one, where our parents are more interested in socializing with shallow, egotistical, selfish morons who believe that money equals happiness," she added.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Star, not seeing what her sister's point.

Sam sighed as she turned off her laptop and got off of her bed.

"Forget it," started Sam. "You'll never understand how other people live," she added as she started to exit her room. "You're the one who Mom and Dad are so proud of," she finished before walking past her sister.

Star stood in the middle of Sam's doorframe with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what her sister meant by that sentence, but decided not to think about it because she knew that it was true. But the blonde twin couldn't figure out why her sister made it sound like it was a bad thing.

The next day, over at the apartment of the four ghosts that had kept themselves away from prying eyes, Nocturne was reading the newspaper of this week's events. The news of there being a masked vigilante riding a motorcycle and fought against a giant robot was somewhat odd to the ancient ghost, but he was curious about this 'Kamen Rider' that has taken Amity Park by storm. He also found it somewhat funny because this battle was the only known appearance of this Kamen Rider. Much like the rest of Amity Park, Nocturne and his comrades had seen the news broadcast on the TV that Desiree conjured up at Nocturne's request. The four ghosts were able to recognize the robot being the work of Technus, a fairly low level ghost who specializes in electronic manipulation. The mysterious Kamen Rider was someone they were not familiar with but they recognized that his abilities were similar to, if not indeed ghost powers.

That revelation surprised the four ghosts because they never would have thought that humans were able to come up with something that was capable of mimicking ghost powers. It filled Nocturne with both worry and curiosity that humans had progressed that far. Vortex, though surprised, was not too worried because as far as he was concerned, his control over the weather would be more than enough to defeat this pseudo-ghost. Desiree was intrigued by this new development, but much like Vortex she was not worried because her spellbinding made her quite powerful. However it was the Fright Knight who had a different view on this Kamen Rider. The idea that a mere human could possess ghost powers gave him a sense of excitement, even since he arrived in this town, he had been aggravated with his comrades wanting to lay low and plan rather than just take the energy they needed from the humans.

Right now, the Fright Knight was standing on the roof of the apartment in his true form. He conjured up a hand sized crystal that was surrounded by purple flames. He tossed into the air before slicing it with his sword, the Soul Shredder. Ectoplasm began to form around the crystal until it took on the form of a knight. The knight was much thinner than the Fright Knight with what appeared to be formfitting armor. The armor was black, much like the Fright Knight's but with no flames. His helmet covered his face, and on top of it was a spike. The ghost knight had a flail in his right hand and a shield on his left. The Fright Knight looked at his creation before returning to his human disguise.

"I want you to go into the human city and cause as much havoc as possible," ordered the Fright Knight. "That way this Kamen Rider will come to the aid of these humans," he added. "I wish to see what he is capable of," he finished.

The ghost knight nodded to his creator before flying off into Amity Park.

"Come on out Kame Rider," said the Fright Knight. "I want to see what you've got," he added.

As the Fright Knight's creation flew off into the city, over at the Amity Park movie theater, Danny and Sam just got out from seeing a horror movie. The young couple enjoyed the gore and cheap scares that the movie provided. This was something the two of them do whenever Sam was forced to attend a fancy party that her parents want her and Star to join. Since Sam's parents didn't like Danny, and that's the nice way of describing their feelings towards Danny, he was never invited to attend those parties. So the two simply had a date before the party to make it more bearable, and to avoid any chance of Sam's mom trying to force one of her frilly pink dresses on the gothic twin, so far the two have been successful in their goal of enjoying the day.

"So what did you think of the movie Sam?" asked Danny as he and Sam headed towards his bike.

"It was good, though it could have been better," answered Sam.

"You do know most horror movies aren't cinema masterpieces right Sam?" questioned Danny.

"Yeah, but these directors could at least put in more effort in making their movies," argued Sam.

"There's not much effort into making a movie about a group of horny teenagers getting killed in graphic ways by a deranged serial killer or a blood thirsty monster," pointed out Danny. "All that matters is how much blood can be spilled and who survives to face the terror again in the sequel," he added.

"Maybe we should try watching different kind of movie next time?" suggested Sam.

"Like what, a superhero movie?" asked Danny.

"Why not?" replied Sam. "Maybe those movies will help you with your own superhero life?" she joked.

"I don't think there are any superheroes that fight against ghosts," said Danny as he got on his bike.

"Maybe not, but there are some Kamen Riders that could help inspire you," replied Sam as she got behind Danny.

"Which ones?" asked Danny. "I've read up to the very spotty reports of the one called Kamen Rider Blade," he told Sam. "From what I could find on translate websites, that Rider and three others use cards to seal these monsters called the Undead to enhance their weapons and powers so they could capture other members of the Undead that roamed around and caused trouble," he explained.

"Really?" replied Sam. "I've kind of just skipped around until I read about this one Rider called Kiva," she told Danny. "Apparently, he fights against these weird monsters called Fangires, who suck out the life of humans with these vampire fangs that pop out of nowhere," she added as she put on her helmet.

"Now that would make for an interesting horror movie," said Danny as he started his bike.

"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest part," said Sam. "The victims turn into glass and shatter when touched," she added.

"Okay, I really don't want to come across any of those," said Danny as he took off on his bike with Sam wrapping her arms around his waist.

Back in the Fenton household, Vince was going through some old videos up in the Emergency Ops Center. The videos were on old VHS tapes that people rarely use anymore thanks to the introduction of DVDs back in 1996 by Japan. Despite the Fenton family being considered a family of geniuses, which Vince always found debatable given how he and Danny were average in intellect, Jack and Maddie had a thing for the nostalgia of their college years. That was something Vince didn't want to see when he popped one of tapes in the old VCR. As soon as he saw a younger version of his brother and sister-in-law in 80s fashion and moonwalking in some club, Vince had the urge to jam two knives into his eyes before ejecting the tape out.

"The 80s was a messed up time for my generation," Vince told himself. "Though some of the movies and music were good," he added as he continued to go through the video tapes.

Finally, he spotted the tape he was looking for, it was labeled as Project: Emulator Prototype Testing. He remembered that project his brother and sister-in-law were working on along with a friend of theirs when they were funded by a mysterious division within the US government. He inserted the tape into the VCR and began to play the video.

He watched as the camera that was recording the experiment showed what appeared to be a large room with several trained soldiers. The video was in black and white so there wasn't much in terms of color. None of the soldiers were armed with any fire arms, only batons and riot shields. The camera moved towards to where a door was located, the door opened and a dark figure walked into the room.

The figure was fairly tall, male, and dressed in a black and gray bodysuit and a black helmet covering the person's face. The helmet had two large compound eyes that look like those of a grasshopper, but it was difficult to make out the shade of the eyes, so the color was a mystery. The figure had a popped up collar that was around his neck with a glowing scarf of unknown color. The gloves and boots of the figure were gray but the gloves had a small orb close to the wrists. The belt had an orb in the middle and two small pads on the sides of the belt.

The figure walked towards the soldiers and waited for the soldiers to make their move. One of the soldiers charged at the dark figure, swinging his baton towards the figure's head, but the figure dodged the soldier's swing by ducking to his left. The figure grabbed the soldier's head and threw him back at his comrades. Another soldier tried to rush the figure with his riot shield, but the figure turned to his left side before throwing a side kick at the shield. The impact of the kick actually caused to soldier to fall backwards onto the floor. More of the soldiers attacked the figure, but the dark figure was able to beat them with little effort. At one point a soldier tried to tackle the figure but the figure suddenly phased through the soldier before punching him in the back.

"That prototype sure was impressive during its time," commented Vince as he stopped the tape. "But I never would have imagined that the one Danny has would be able to do what it did," he added as he left the Emergency Ops center.

Back to Danny and Sam, they almost reached Sam's home but they were halted by police officers. They weren't the only ones because there were other officers stopping people from heading down the area they were going to. Before Danny could ask the cop what was going on, a large explosion could be seen in the distance which caused people to scream.

Danny tried to get a good look to see what was going on but he was only able to make out a SWAT team trying to keep what looked like a glowing knight with a flail at bay but the knight swung the flail over his head. The head of the flail was starting to glow a very bright green while the chain that connected it to the handle started to lengthen. The knight brought the weapon down at the SWAT team's truck and hit the engine of the truck.

The impact from the head of the flail caused the SWAT truck to explode, which would most likely have happened due to the paranormal element of the flail, causing several members of the SWAT team to scatter so that they could avoid the wreckage of the truck. A couple of the members of the SWAT team were caught in the explosion and didn't survive.

The knight looked at his foes with disdain for they were not the ones he was ordered to flush out.

"WHERE IS HE!?" yelled the knight as he swung his flail at the SWAT team and other police officers.

The knight's question was heard all the way at where Danny and Sam were, which was fairly far away from the rampaging knight. The knight walked up towards one of the downed SWAT members and picked him up after placing his flail on his hip.

"Where is he!?" the knight demanded as he glared at the man in his hand.

"W-w-w-w-who?" stuttered the SWAT member as he stared into the knight's glowing red eyes that were barely hidden in his helmet.

"THE KAMEN RIDER!" yelled the knight as he pulled the man closer to his face. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" yelled the frightened cop.

"Then you are no use to me!" yelled the knight as he threw the man towards the flaming wreckage of the SWAT truck.

Back to where Danny and Sam were, the police had managed to get everyone away from the area. However, Danny and Sam had ducked into a dark alley after Danny parked his bike close by. Danny moved further into the alley while Sam was blocking the entrance of the alley and watching over Danny's bike.

Danny brought his arms out in front of him and made that X formation he did during his battle against the ghost that attacked Dash a while back.

"What was that word the other Kamen Riders used just before they transformed?" Danny asked himself. "Hen…shin?" he tried to figure out before nodding his head. "Henshin!" he yelled out as he slid his thumbs across his belt.

With that command, Danny had once again transformed into the recently named Kamen Rider Phantom. Sam had heard the sound of the Phantom Driver activating and smiled knowing that he boyfriend will be fighting off the knight that was currently on a rampage.

"Do you need your bike?" asked Sam.

"Not this time," answered Danny. "It would look suspicious if I suddenly take my bike while in my armor," he pointed out. "Besides…" he started before he did a small jump.

**ZECT MODE**

Suddenly Danny had changed into the flight form he had discovered when he fought against the ghost dragon.

"…this will do," Danny finished as he took to the air and flew towards the knight's location.

Back to where the knight was, the police force was backing away as the knight prepared to attack once again. The knight brought his left hand close to his face; his shield was starting to glow when he suddenly flung his shield towards the police officers. The shield went over their heads and cleaved a street light with no effort. The street light fell towards one of the police officers which caused the officer to freeze in terror.

Before the street light could hit him, the police officer was pushed out of the way. The knight saw this and saw a dark figure with a glowing green scarf. It was Danny back in his default form; he managed to fly towards the police officer and got the man away while changing out of his Zect mode at the same time. Danny stood up and faced the knight that was causing trouble.

"So, you're the one these people call the Kamen Rider," said the knight as he caught his shield as it returned to him.

"Yeah that's me," started Danny as he snapped his left thumb and index finger. "Kamen Rider Phantom," he added before charging at the knight.

The knight also charged at Danny with his flail swung sideways. Danny slid on his back with his legs forward to avoid the weapon while grabbing the ghost's right leg with his right hand. Thanks to the increased strength from his armor, Danny was able to pull the ghost to the ground. As soon as the knight hit the road, Danny got himself back on his feet and was about to pick the ghost up.

However the ghost knight turned onto his back and swung his flail at Danny. The momentum from the sudden spin added onto the amount of force for the flail to hit Danny's chest. The impact from the flail knocked Danny onto his back and he let out a yell of pain. He was lucky that the armor was able to protect him and reduce the pain that the flail would have inflicted if he wasn't wearing it. However it still hurt like he was hit by a speeding car or at least like how Dash tackled him back in middle school when Danny had to play football.

The knight got back up and stalked towards Danny, planning on finishing him off. The knight raised his flail over his head and was about to swing down. Just before the head of the flail came in contact with Danny, the ghost themed Kamen Rider turned intangible in the last second. Danny jumped back onto his feet and phased through the ghost much to the knight's shock. After passing through the ghost knight, Danny turned around while gliding his right hand over his belt causing the green orb in the center to turn gunmetal gray.

**ARTILLERY MODE**

In an instant Danny had changed into his Artillery mode and jammed his arm cannon into the back of the knight. The gatling barrels started to spin before unleashing a stream of point-blank ectoplasm beams. The ghost knight yelled in pain before falling onto the ground. The knight turned his head to glare at Danny before suddenly vanishing from the combat zone.

Danny was surprised to see that his foe disappearing but didn't bother to think about it as he returned to his default form and took a moment to look at the area. He saw a couple of police officers trying to tend to one officer who had severe burns over his body. Other officers were trying to help the wounded while all Danny could do was watch. Danny turned around and looked at where the ghost was before it vanished. His hands were balled into fists as he shook in anger.

"I'll get that ghost for what he has done to these people," growled Danny as he jumped into the air.

**ZECT MODE**

Danny switched to his Zect mode and flew back to where Sam was.

Ten minutes after the battle, the ghost knight returned to the lair of the four ghosts. The Fright Knight was standing on top of the roof waiting for his minion. When the knight landed on the roof, he kneeled before the Fright Knight.

"Did you find the Kamen Rider?" asked the Fright Knight.

"Yes Master," answered the knight.

"And what are his capabilities?" the Fright Knight asked.

"He appears to be able to change his appearance," started the knight. "One moment he looked like a human in black armor, the next his arm turned into a weapon of sorts that fired ectoplasm," he explained.

"Ectoplasm?" repeated the Fright Knight in wonder.

"Yes sir," replied the knight. "This Kamen Rider seems to have the powers of a ghost," he continued. "He even phased through me when I tried to finish him off," he pointed out.

The Fright Knight stood in silence as he thought about what his minion had told him. It may be possible that this Kamen Rider was a ghost much like himself, but it didn't make sense that he or the others were not able to sense this warrior.

'Is it possible that these humans have found a way to mimic our most basic abilities?' the Fright Knight wondered before looking at his minion. "You have done well in testing this Kamen Rider, but for now I want you to observe him," he ordered the ghost. "If you come in contact with him again, you have my approval to destroy him," he added.

"Yes Master," said the knight as he bowed to the Fright Knight before vanishing once again.

Once the knight had left the rooftop, the Fright Knight made his way to the door that led to the staircase into the apartment complex while changing back into his human disguise.

"If this Kamen Rider is some kind of ghost capable of masking his ectoplasm signature, then he must be very skilled," said the Fright Knight as he entered the apartment. "Maybe the human world isn't as pathetic as I thought," he added.

Thirty minutes after the fight, Danny had finally dropped Sam off at her house. Sam was worried about Danny due to the large bruise he got from the ghost knight's flail, but Danny told her that he'll have it taken care of when he got home. However that still hadn't alleviated Sam's concerns because she told him to call her as soon as he got home, no excuses. Danny smiled at his girlfriend before kissing her and telling her that he will call as soon as he got home.

True to his words, Danny did call Sam when he got home. He was lucky that his sister had a night class and that his uncle was out of the house, so there was no one to see him treat his bruise while he dialed Sam's phone number. As soon as Sam answered her phone, Danny put his phone on speaker so he can focus on treating his bruise with both hands.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm putting one some Icy Hot on the bruise right now," answered Danny as he was about to place the topical on his bruised chest.

"You're not supposed to use Icy Hot on bruises Danny," said Sam in an aggravated tone.

As soon as Sam told him that, it was too late as Danny felt a great stinging level of pain coursing through his body. He let out a yelp before falling onto the couch which Sam could hear through the phone.

"Put some ice on it Danny and just lie down," ordered Sam with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes dear," said Danny as he got back up and headed to the kitchen to gets some ice.

About an hour later, Vince had returned home from his grocery shopping with a couple of bags in his arms. He spotted Danny on the couch with an ice pack on his chest and dropped the bags.

"Danny!" yelled Vince which caused Danny to jump slightly. "What the Hell happened to you?" he asked as he moved to check up on his nephew.

"It's nothing Uncle Vince," said Danny.

Vince just looked at Danny with a 'who are you trying to kid?' look on his face. Danny sighed before trying to get himself to sit upright.

"Okay, I got in a fight with a ghost knight that used a flail as a weapon," Danny told his uncle. "And he got me in the chest with his flail," he added.

"I can see that," commented Vince as he helped Danny lie down on the couch again. "Looks like you'll be out of commission for a bit," he added.

"But I can't just lie down while that ghost is off causing trouble," argued Danny.

"So the ghost is still on the loose?" questioned Vince.

"Yeah," replied Danny as he tried to avoid eye contact with his uncle.

Vince stayed silent form a moment before picking up the bags he dropped and brought them to the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, he returned with a pound of frozen ground beef. He turned it over and placed the frozen meat on his nephew's chest. Danny gave out a little sigh of relief before looking at his uncle.

"Uh…Uncle Vince," started Danny. "Why did you put frozen ground beef on my chest?" he asked.

"For two reasons Danny," answered Vince. "It'll help prevent the bruise from swelling and because I need to defrost it anyway," he explained.

"So you placed it on my chest because…?" wondered Danny.

"It's kind of like killing two birds with one stone," said Vince.

"Good to know that I'm being put to good use," muttered Danny.

"Well, you just better hope that your bruise will go away before that ghost strikes again," said Vince. "Since that belt of yours is the only effective weapon we have, everyone in town will be sitting ducks," he explained.

"Don't we have anything else that would be useful?" asked Danny.

"To distract the ghost, yes; slowing down the ghost, maybe; stopping the ghost, no," listed Vince.

"Great," muttered Danny as tried to relax his body.

The next day, Danny's bruise had mostly healed but he was still sore from the attack. During the time he needed to heal from his injury, Danny had spent most of his time thinking about how he was going to beat the ghost knight. However, none of his ideas seemed to appeal to him because he couldn't think of a way to use the speed he got from Zect mode and the fire power from Artillery mode at the same time. Right now he was sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out a way to use both modes.

"There must be some way to use both modes," Danny said to himself as he continued to think.

As Danny continued to think, Jazz entered the kitchen and noticed her little brother sitting at the table.

"Something on your mind Danny?" asked Jazz.

Danny looked up to see Jazz taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to think of a way to use both the Zect mode and the Artillery mode against that ghost knight that beat me yesterday," answered Danny.

"Well, why don't you just switch modes during the battle?" asked Jazz.

"That's the problem, switching modes takes time and that ghost has a flail that he could swing at me, and a shield that can slice through metal," Danny pointed out.

"A shield that can slice through what?" asked Jazz.

"Metal," answered Danny as scratched his head thinking of a solution. "There has to be a way to get past those weapons," he said.

"Why don't you try a different approach?" asked Vince as he entered the kitchen through the basement.

Danny and Jazz looked up to see their uncle walk towards them.

"You have three modes Danny," started Vince. "Your default mode, your Zect Mode, and your Artillery mode," he listed. "From what I can tell, your default mode may have the answer you're looking for," he added.

"What do you mean Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz.

"So far, Danny's default mode can turn invisible and can phase through objects," answered Vince. "So instead of fighting like a human, Danny should start fighting like a ghost," he added.

"Fight like a ghost?" questioned Danny as he thought about what his uncle said.

"Yes, your enemy can't hit you if they can't see you," started Vince. "And they can't hit you if you can phase through their attacks," he added. "So use that to your advantage," he told Danny before heading towards the living room.

Danny thought about his uncle's advice while Jazz got up to get something to eat. As he continued to think about the idea, the doorbell rang and Vince went to answer it. When Vince opened the door, he saw Sam standing before him.

"Morning Sam," greeted Vince.

"Morning Uncle Vince," greeted Sam. "Is Danny up?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen," answered Vince as he moved to the side to allow Sam to enter. "Come in," he told her.

"Thanks Uncle Vince," said Sam as she headed to the kitchen to check on her boyfriend.

When Sam saw Danny sitting at the kitchen table with his sister eating a bowl of cereal, she noticed that Danny hadn't seen her. Jazz looked up and waved at Sam, which the Goth girl returned before walking towards the seat next to Danny.

"Hey Danny," greeted Sam as she sat next to her boyfriend.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sam's voice and saw her sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey Sam," replied Danny.

"Is something on your mind?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about what my Uncle told me a while ago," answered Danny.

"About what?" Sam continued to question.

"About fighting like a ghost," replied Danny. "But I'm not sure how fight like one, and I really don't want to get hit by that flail again," he continued.

"How's the…?" started Sam, remembering the bruised chest that Danny got from that fight.

"It's better now," said Danny. "It stings a little but not as bad as yesterday," he added.

"That's good to know," remarked Sam as she leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. "Because if it's not healed and I find out you're going to fight that ghost again, I'm going to beat whatever part of you that aren't bruised," she told him in a menacing whisper. "Got it?" she asked.

"Yes Sam," whimpered Danny as he thought about the kind of harm Sam can do to him.

"Good," said Sam before she kissed Danny's cheek. "Now, let's talk about how you're going to start fighting like a ghost," she told Danny.

Jazz watched the whole thing with an amused look on her face. She always found her little brother's relationship with the Goth girl to be interesting. There were times when the two of them would act like love struck teens, argue over small things, goof around like best friends, and even discuss certain things like adults. It kind of reminded her of her parents before they went missing, filled with so much love for each other but were also best of friends.

A couple of hours later, Danny and Sam had left the Fenton home and were walking to the park. Sam thought it would be a good idea for Danny to relax outside of his house instead of being stuck inside thinking the whole day. So far the young couple was enjoying the day and each other's company. They took a seat on a park bench that was facing the fountain in the center of the park.

Danny had his right arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. Sam leaned her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Not a bad way to spend a Sunday right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's nice and peaceful," agreed Danny.

"Well, what do we have here?" taunted a very obnoxious voice that Danny and Sam practically know by heart.

The young couple looked up to see Dash standing in front of them. Despite how the ghost of Sydney Poindexter attacked him while ago, Dash Baxter continued to bully those he deemed pathetic enough for him to torment. So of course he would choose to harass Danny because the youngest of the Fenton family was his favorite target.

"What do you want Dash?" asked Danny in an annoyed tone.

Dash snorted for a second while making him look impressive.

"What, a guy can't come up and say high to a friend?" retorted Dash.

"Well, you're not a friend," said Danny as he glared at Dash.

"Nor are you exactly friendly," added Sam as she glared at the jock as well. "If anything, you're a self-centered, egotistical, pathetic excuse for a human being," she added.

Dash glared at Sam for what she called him.

"Watch it Manson," started Dash. "Just because your family is one of the richest in town, doesn't mean I won't make you regret those words," he threatened.

Danny stood up and looked Dash in the eyes. Sam wanted to pull Danny back but she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her boyfriend from standing up for her. Normally Sam would be offended whenever Danny would fight her battles, but she knew that Dash was only threatening her because it would anger Danny, so this wasn't her battle.

"Did you just threatened Sam?" questioned Danny as he glared at the jock.

"So what if I did?" retorted Dash. "What are you going to do about it Fentoad?" he threw in an insult to Danny.

Dash didn't see it coming as Danny kicked the jock between his legs. Dash cried out in pain as he clutched his family jewels, but by doing so he lowered himself which allowed Danny to ram his knee into Dash's face. The force of the hit caused Dash to back away in pain while still clutching his balls before Danny did a front kick to his chest, forcing Dash onto the ground.

Danny stood over the jock and glared at him.

"Never threaten Sam again," growled Danny before he turned around. "Let's get out of here Sam," he suggested. "The air here is getting bad," he added.

Sam looked at Dash on the ground before standing up and walking towards Danny.

"Just a second Danny," said Sam as he walked past Danny and stood over Dash. "Just to be sure," she added before kicking Dash in the head with her boot.

Dash let out another cry of pain just before Sam turned around and left the area with Danny.

"You know you didn't need to do that," commented Danny as he and Sam walked towards the gate.

"I didn't want him to get back up," replied Sam off handedly.

Danny smiled at Sam when she told him her reasoning for kicking Dash while the jock was still down. He was about to say something else to Sam but the sudden screaming of several people caught their attention. The young couple ran towards the source of the screaming and found themselves at the part of the park where people usually play baseball. They saw people running away and the source of their terror was the ghost knight from the day before.

"Great, he's back," muttered Danny.

"What do we do Danny?" asked Sam.

Danny looked at the people running away from the ghost in terror and noticed that he was swinging his flail around wildly. He turned to look at where the gate was and noticed that only a few people are leaving through it.

"Sam I need you to get everyone heading towards the gate," said Danny. "I'll take care of the ghost," he added.

"Are you sure Danny?" asked a worried Sam. "You're still sore from the last time you fought him," she told him.

"Yeah but I can't just stand around here and let people get hurt," said Danny. "Besides, from what we've read about Kamen Riders, they fight to protect the people when they need help," he added. "And I'm not about to break that tradition," he finished as he brought his arms forward. "Henshin!" he yelled as he activated the Phantom Driver's transformation sequence.

Since the people in the park were so focused on running away in terror, Danny was lucky that nobody was noticing his transformation. Sam stood by Danny's side until the transformation was complete. Danny looked towards Sam and she nodded her head before running off to direct everyone towards the gate while Danny ran towards the ghost knight.

As the ghost continued his rampage in the park, he flung his flail at one of the trees. The impact from the weapon destroyed the tree as the head of the flail returned to the ghost. He was about to launch his weapon again, but the ghost knight was kicked in the back by Danny. The ghost knight did not expect this and fell onto the ground while Danny landed on his feet. The ghost knight got back up and turned around to see who had kicked him. He growled when he saw who his attacker was before letting out a yell of rage.

"KAMEN RIDER!" yelled the ghost knight.

"Yeah it's me," commented Danny as he snapped his left fingers. "And I'm ready for round two," he added before slipping into a fighting stance.

"I will crush you!" yelled the knight as he spun his flail over his head.

"Not this time," countered Danny as he lunged towards the ghost knight.

The ghost knight launched his flail at Danny, but the young Kamen Rider rolled head first to avoid the attack. When he was about two feet away from the ghost, Danny launched himself towards the ghost. The knight brought up his shield to block Danny's attack, but he phased through the ghost. Danny landed behind the ghost knight before twisting his body as he delivered a ectoplasm covered left fist to the ghost knight's back.

The ghost knight was knocked onto the ground from the impact of Danny's punch. He got back up and was about to fling his shield at Danny. Danny saw this and reacted by jumping back while the orb on the Phantom Driver changed colors.

**ZECT MODE**

Danny, now in his Zect mode evaded the shield and flew at the ghost knight while he was getting back up. Danny struck the ghost in the head with his right stinger before slashing at the ghost's chest with his bladed tail. The ghost knight yelled in pained anger as he tried to retaliate with his flail, but Danny avoided the ghost's efforts by flying away from his enemy. Danny stopped when he was seven yards away from the ghost before the orb on his Driver changed again.

**PHANTOM MODE**

Danny was now back in his default form and quickly charged at the ghost again. The ghost knight flung his flail out once again, but Danny phased through the attack again before darting to the right and launched himself at the ghost with a side kick with his left leg. This time the ghost knight was ready and caught Danny's leg before throwing him away. However, Danny was quick to adapt to the change and changed forms once again.

**ARTILLERY MODE**

While still in the air, Danny assumed his Artillery mode and fired the gatling component of his arm cannon. The ghost knight was pelted by the ectoplasm beams and couldn't defend himself because he didn't recall his shield when he threw it during the start of the battle. Even if he were to attempt at calling back his shield, Danny was not about to let up on his suppression fire.

As Danny continued his battle against the ghost knight, Sam had managed to get several of the people who had hidden in the park to head towards the park gate. After helping the last person she found get past the gate, she took a look at where the fight was and small flashes of green light over at the distance.

"You better be careful Danny," whispered Sam as she headed towards where those lights were at, ignoring the calls of police officers who were trying to get her attention.

Back in the park, the ghost knight had enough of Danny's barrage and charged at him. He ignored the shots that hit him as he lunged at Danny.

Not expecting such a move from his foe, Danny was caught off guard and tackled onto the ground. The ghost knight pinned Danny's right arm with his left hand and started punching Danny in the face with his right hand. Danny tried to break free, but the ghost knight wasn't going to let him escape.

**PHANTOM MODE**

Luckily for Danny, the Phantom Driver switched Danny's forms allowing him to phase into the ground. The ghost knight was surprised by this and received a strong ectoplasm powered punch into the gut by a rising Danny. Danny had managed to knock the ghost into the air with that punch while he landed back on the ground. Danny pulled his fist back towards his hip as it began to glow once again. His feet also started to glow, but they were not as bright as his right hand as it glowed much brighter. Suddenly Danny launched himself into the air, ready to deliver an ectoplasm powered punch at the ghost knight.

"RIDER PUNCH!" yelled Danny as he threw out his fist like he was going to do an uppercut again.

As soon as Danny's fist reached the ghost knight, he phased through the ghost knight causing a small portal to emerge from the ghost knight's body. After completely phasing through the ghost, the portal within the ghost knight sucked him.

After the portal vanished Danny fell back towards the ground, very hard. There was a loud thud that could be heard throughout the park and Danny was on his back and his head facing the clouds. The Phantom Driver deactivated and Danny was back to his normal self, with his eyes closed and his back hurting in so many ways.

"First my chest and now my back," groaned Danny. "This weekend sucks," he added.

"I wouldn't say it so bad," said a familiar voice.

Danny opened his eyes to see Sam leaning over him. She held out her hand to him, which Danny happily took. Sam pulled Danny back on his feet before pulling him into a hug. Danny winced for a bit but ignored the pain in favor of hugging Sam.

"Did you get him?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," answered Danny.

"That's good," said Sam before pulling away from Danny so that she wouldn't aggravate his injured back more. "How about we get out of here and get your back fixed up?" she suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Danny.

"Let's get back to your place," said Sam as she helped Danny leave the park. "I think there's a marathon of Tony Specter reruns on TV and I feel like watching it," she added.

"Seriously Sam?" questioned Danny.

"What, I thought you liked Tony Specter?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but thanks to some members of that cartoon's fandom ruin the enjoyment for me," said Danny. "Seriously, some of those fans act like they made the cartoon with the way they always complained about how Tony hooked up with his best friend, Jen at the end of the series," he complained.

"Yeah well, you can't please everybody," remarked Sam. "Still it would be nice if some of those fans would just get over it and just enjoy the cartoon for what it was," she added as she and Danny headed for Danny's house.

**Author's note: Well that ends the fifth chapter to Kamen Rider Phantom. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was kind of hard to write because I wanted figure out how I want Danny's fighting style to evolve as the story goes on. Plus I had my two online college classes which required me spending my computer time focusing on them more than writing my stories.**

**Also I have no idea if I had introduced or explained the finisher Danny had used in this chapter, so here's the explanation. The finisher is called the Rider Punch, another common finishing move that many Kamen Riders have used throughout the Kamen Rider franchise much like the Rider Kick. In fact those two techniques were used by the same the original Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and 2, though it seems that Kamen Rider 2 favors this finisher much more than Kamen Rider 1. The Rider Punch comes in at least six variations with a flying punch being the most common, which is apparently called the Superman Punch according to the Kamen Rider wiki. The version Danny used was an uppercut type which given how the ghost knight was up in the air, a jumping uppercut made much more sense.**

**On another note, I've had one reviewer comment about how one dimensional Dash and Lancer were throughout my story. Well given how Dash is basically the bully jock who nobody is supposed to like to begin with, and given how he isn't my favorite character, it's kind of expected that I would portray him in a negative light. Not like there was enough of a positive light for him to begin with, the only time Dash ever did something kind for Danny was when he and the other students helped Danny, Sam, and Tucker escape from the Guys in White in 'Reality Trip' but that was erased so Dash doesn't remember Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom and goes back to treating Danny like crap. So in this story, Dash is still the bully jock, but he gets what's coming to him frequently. If there is any character development I would give Dash, it would be the kind where goes from arrogant asshole to realizing that he was the real loser all along.**

**As for Lancer, well for him, he happens to be the guy who has simply given up on trying to be a fair teacher and simply teaches for his paycheck. Sadly for Danny and friends, Lancer's paychecks come from the funding the school gets from either the GPA of all the students or from the wins from the sports teams. So Lancer favors Dash and the other A-list members because they're the ones that give him a good paycheck. At least that how it seems with his off handed comment about the bonus he gets from every good grade his students get on some important test during the events of 'Fanning the Flames.'**

**As for the little bit at the end, I'm sure you all can see the joke with Tony Specter and its fandom.**


End file.
